Sexual Healings
by Dani Masen
Summary: Tradução autorizada: Quatro encontros sexuais que curam, um em cada estação do ano e duas pessoas com uma coisa em comum: ambos com o coração partido e escravos do medo de amar mais uma vez.
1. Chapter 1 Fuck me in the Summer

_Olá meus amores!!!_

_Aqui vai mais uma fic pra vocês. Ela é pequena, e contém apenas 4 capítulos. É uma tradução da original "Sexual Healings", da autora Elke VanDamme (MartiniBaby1). _

_Profile dela no ff: www_fanfiction_net_u_1747861_MartiniBaby1 (substituam por pontos e barras)_

_A fic original é essa: www_fanfiction_net_s_5365191_1_Sexual_Healings (substituam por pontos e barras)_

_Um grande e enorme Obrigada à Elke, que disponibilizou sua história pra tradução. Elke, thanks for the opportunity, girl! I'm loving being able to translate this amazing story! _

_Espero que gostem! E por favor, extendam as reviews não só a mim, como pra Elke também! :)_

_Beijinhos, Dani Masen ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Fuck me in the Summer**

_"Uma vida sem amor é como um ano sem verão"_

**  
Bella, 07 de Agosto**

Minha bolsa era relativamente pequena, e continha as coisas das quais eu considerava necessárias e vitais, como uma escova de dentes, desodorante, perfume e outras coisas de mulher. Aparentemente, eu era a única mulher no mundo que gostava de viajar carregando poucas coisas.

Eu já estava tentando enfiar essa minha mesma bolsa no compartimento de bagagem pelos últimos sete minutos e meio, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Malas de rodinha do tamanho do meu carro de segunda mão entupiam o pequeno espaço. Algumas delas estavam tão entulhadas e apertadas que eu comecei a pensar em como os comissários conseguiriam fechar aquela porra para a decolagem. E já que todos os passageiros resolveram carregar suas vidas em forma de malas, a minha pequena e minúscula bolsa não cabia ali. De forma nenhuma.

Suspirei e amaldiçoei todos eles, enquanto gotas de suor escorriam do meu cabelo deixando uma trilha molhada em meu pescoço, indo até minhas costas. Resmunguei coisas inaudíveis sobre como o ar condicionado deveria manter uma temperatura padrão em vôos como esse, afinal paguei mais do que suficiente para estar aqui, mas ninguém se importou em me ajudar a encontrar um espaço livre em que coubesse minha pequena bolsinha.

O meu "eu" feminista era muito teimoso para pedir ajuda. Queria ser capaz de fazer isso sozinha, mas por fim, meus braços cansados – que pareciam ter levantado milhões de quilos pelas últimas vinte e quatro horas - me fizeram reconsiderar essas tais idéias feministas.

Colocando todo meu orgulho de lado, fui até um cara jovem que provavelmente seria meu vizinho de assento pelas próximas seis horas rumo à Nova York. Pedi encarecidamente por ajuda, mas em toda sua postura séria, ele continuou lendo a revista como se eu nem ao menos existisse.

_Aaarrgggh! Homens! Babacas Escrotos! _

Eu estava ficando irritada com a falta de atenção do cara! Minhas mãos tremiam e formavam punhos, me dando vontade de socá-lo até desmaiar, e com um gancho de direita bem no meio do nariz.

_Yeah, Bella, tá bom! _As vozes em minha cabeça zombaram meus próprios pensamentos, e pela primeira vez, eu tive que concordar com elas. Eu não era a noiva justiceira como Uma Thurman nas sequências de Kill Bill, nem a Sra. Smith ou a Sandra Bullock em Miss Simpatia. Não valeria a pena machucar a minha delicada mão direita por um babaca rude. Respirei fundo, forçando um pouco de ar em meu sistema, e então me senti relaxada; A ira violenta em que eu estava segundos atrás, agora havia sido substituída pela minha versão normal e calma.

Apesar de ter tido todas as intenções de amizade a alguns minutos atrás, dessa vez cutuquei seu ombro no que provavelmente não foi uma maneira nada amigável. Foi quando vi que ele tomou um susto e levemente retirou os fones de seu ouvido. Me senti culpada por pensar coisas terríveis sobre ele.

_Culpa_ é uma das emoções mais cruéis que foram inventadas nos tempos modernos e eu já havia lutado bastante com esse tipo de emoção no passado. Então ignorei a culpa que estava gritando em minhas entranhas naquele momento, pois tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, como por exemplo em como colocar a minha bolsa no compartimento de bagagem.

Eu provavelmente devo ter assustado ele pra caralho porque ele colocou a mão no peito. _Como se pudesse fisicamente se acalmar com um ato tão simples_. É. Talvez eu realmente tenha _assustado ele pra caralho_. Porque eu era simplesmente horrorosa pela manhã. James sempre me falava isso.

"_Porque eu reservei um vôo essa hora da manhã?" _Perguntei a mim mesma, antes que meus pensamentos começassem a me levar para o homem que fez meus piores pesadelos virarem realidade.

_James_.

Suspirei, forçando minha mente pra bem longe de toda essa viagem obscura pelo meu passado, enquanto olhava para os mais lindos – e preocupados – olhos verdes que já vi em minha vida. Eles pertenciam ao estranho que se encontrava na minha frente.

"Posso te ajudar?" ele perguntou em uma voz quente e suave que fez a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar drasticamente. Isso na realidade era horrível, devido às circunstâncias atuais. Pois eram apenas sete da manhã, estávamos no verão, e provavelmente hoje seria um dos dias mais quentes da história.

Demorei um pouco para me focar nas palavras que ele tinha acabado de me falar, e foi quando lembrei de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Informei a ele que eu estava desesperada à procura de dois braços fortes e másculos para colocar minha pequena bolsa no compartimento de bagagem.

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, se soltando do cinto de segurança.

Fiquei pensando com meus botões porque diabos esse louco estava de cinto de segurança vinte e cinco minutos antes do avião decolar. Mas no final acabei decidindo que eu não deveria tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada sobre ele. Afinal, ele era lindo e caridoso. E tinha se oferecido pra me ajudar. Eu deveria estar agradecida. E agradecida eu estava.

_Não dê corda para todo o instinto escroto que James te deu, Bella. Sem contar que, esse estranho é muito atraente e lindo. Também não vamos mencionar que você terá que sentar ao lado dele pelo resto do vôo, então é bem melhor você manter as coisas amigáveis. _

As vozes em minha cabeça mais uma vez estavam certas e antes que eu perdesse minha razão, dei o meu melhor sorriso, ajudando o _Sr. Bonitão_ com a minha bolsa.

Enquanto tentávamos encaixá-la em algum local, ficamos em silêncio e eu me senti completamente relaxada. Um sentimento que eu não tinha já fazia um tempo. Meu relacionamento e casamento com James era composto mais por silêncios dolorosos do que momentos agradáveis. E em algum lugar no meio de toda essa jornada de situações constrangedoras e brigas escandalosas eu deixei de acreditar que era possível se ajudar, ou apenas estar, em silêncio. Enquanto casada, nunca tive uma vida sem reclamações nem acusações, como normalmente acontecia com os meus meus pais. Eles se amavam e se ajudavam, sem brigar um com o outro. E agora, a realização de que isso _era_ realmente possível fez com que o canto dos meus lábios se abrisse em um sorriso verdadeiro e um sentimento gostoso se espalhasse pelas minhas veias.

Meus devaneios foram quebrados quando aquela voz de veludo chamou minha atenção novamente. Porém, eu estava momentaneamente perdida naquelas piscinas verde esmeralda que continham um misto de tristeza e dor. Comecei a imaginar quem havia causado tanta tristeza a ele, e porque anéis escuros estavam presentes em seus olhos, estragando seu lindo e perfeitamente esculpido rosto. Eu queria perguntar a ele quem ou o que havia causado aquilo, mas casar com um alcoólatra me ensinou a não falar demais, principalmente quando não era necessário. Então eu simplesmente fiquei olhando e me perdi naquela imensidão verde de pura confusão.

_Confusão._

Eu necessitava falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas o que eu poderia dizer se em primeiro lugar eu não sabia o que ele tinha falado ou perguntado pra mim?!

E pareceu que ele estava lendo a minha mente porque ele repetiu suas palavras bem devagar, segurando gentilmente meu pulso que estava apoiado no compartimento acima da minha cabeça.

Quando seus dedos gelados entraram em contato com a minha pele quente, eu senti um choque. Pura eletricidade atacando o ponto em particular que ele estava tocando. Olhei em seus olhos, e percebi que ele havia sentido o mesmo choque.

Passei a língua por meus lábios antes de responder, ato que fez ele tirar os olhos dos meus imediatamente. Ele encarou minha boca por longos segundos e quando eu o flagrei olhando, suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado. E então ele soltou meu pulso.

Minha mente berrou um enorme _"Nããããoooo"_ quando a eletricidade saiu de meu corpo. E ainda por cima levando todo o meu poder de manter minha boca calada. O "Não" tinha saído em voz alta. Tenho certeza que ganhei alguns olhares curiosos e estranhos, mas não estava com humor pra isso. Eu mal podia andar em uma superfície plana, que eu caía e tinha alguém me olhando. Qual era o problema comigo? Eu era tão estranha assim?

Dei a nós dois alguns segundos para nos recompormos e quando senti que eu poderia ser capaz de falar coerentemente, eu respondi a sua questão anterior. A minha bolsa não cabia em canto nenhum, mas ele me garantiu que ela caberia embaixo de meu assento.

"Acho que você tem razão. Obrigada." ofereci a ele o melhor sorriso colgate que eu já havia posto em meu rosto durante toda a minha vida.

Ele arqueou a cabeça, e olhou pra mim com um olhar pesado, devastador e sexy enquanto disse que eu deveria ficar mais do que a vontade para pedir o que fosse. Acho que meu coração parou por completo, e pronto, me senti a idiota tendo um ataque cardíaco e deslumbrada por um cara que estava vendo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Como se não fosse o bastante, meu cérebro parecia estar fritando e demorei um pouco para reiniciar meu sistema. Foi aí que me toquei que meus pés estavam estancados no chão e eu teria que movê-los para ir em direção ao meu lugar.

Quase tropecei em ar quando senti sua mão na parte baixa de minhas costas, me conduzindo até nossos assentos, que se encontravam praticamente no final do avião. Minhas bochechas coraram de vergonha e tive certeza que ele deu uma pequena risada atrás de mim, mas me recusei a dar o gostinho a ele de olhar pra trás. Sem contar que eu já estava acostumada com essas coisas. Se isso era apenas um risinho bobo, eu _poderia_ aturar. Afinal, os nomes dos quais James me chamava, seja em casa ou em público, quando meu DNA ruim deixava bem claro que eu não passaria o dia sem tropeçar em algum lugar, eram _bem_ piores. E me magoaram por muitos anos.

Eu realmente não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer a um minuto atrás ou até mesmo como eu cheguei aqui, mas quando retornei aos meus sentidos, já estava sentada, com uma janela pequena a minha direita e o _Sr. Encantador_ a minha esquerda.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou com preocupação em seu rosto e não com presunção, como eu esperava ver. O que foi uma surpresa muito agradável.

"Estou bem, obrigada." olhei para minha janela, mostrando a ele que nossa conversa estava terminando ali.

Eu não sei por que isso me deu uma sensação muito gostosa. Provavelmente o motivo era que antigamente, James era quem terminava as conversas.

(...)

O vôo estava indo muito calmo até agora, o que era uma surpresa para mim, principalmente porque que eu morria de medo de voar sozinha. Eu só havia feito isso uma vez, e tinha terminado em uma sessão de hiperventilação que os comissários de bordo nunca haviam presenciado antes. Dizer que eu estava ansiosa por este vôo seria o eufemismo do século. Eu não sei porque, mas o _estranho_ sentado ao meu lado, tinha um efeito calmante em meus nervos irritados, embora eu não pudesse falar o mesmo de meus hormônios.

Nós não falamos muita coisa, além de frases simples como _"Posso usar o banheiro por favor?" _ou "_Você se importaria de eu ler a revista que você acabou de ler?_" assim como as desculpas rápidas quando nossas pernas acidentalmente se tocavam; Mas isso não influenciou em nada na tensão sexual entre nós, fazendo minhas partes femininas latejarem.

Ele me flagrou olhando para ele duas vezes. A primeira vez foi quando ele cochilou por alguns segundos e provavelmente acordou sentindo meu olhar penetrante em seus lábios deliciosos, parcialmente abertos.

Eu gostava de imaginar que ele fingiu estar dormindo justamente para me dar a possibilidade de olhar para ele. Com certeza absoluta o _Sr. Faz-meu-útero-tremer_ tinha que saber o quão bonito ele era ou que efeito ele tem sob as mulheres, e é claro, me constranger depois, me pegando no flagra. Todas as comissárias de bordo vinham perguntar a ele se ele precisava _de mais alguma coisa_, e as passageiras me olhavam com ódio toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam.

A segunda vez foi quando eu estava lendo minha revista e não pude deixar de olhar para o modo como seus atrativos e incrivelmente longos dedos se moviam pelo papel brilhoso. Imagens minhas beijando aqueles lábios, ou meus desejos irracionais de ser aquele papel para ser tocada por aqueles dedos, deveriam estar estampados em minha cara quando minhas bochechas coraram em um tom vermelho forte. Travei meu pescoço em direção à janela e forcei meus olhos para longe, depois que ele me flagrou de novo. Mas estava ficando cada segundo mais difícil, e a culpa era somente dele.

Ele tocou _acidentalmente_ minha panturrilha, meu joelho e meu pulso pelos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos e isso levou toda a força de vontade de manter meus olhos longe dele e olhar as nuvens que estavam lá fora. Eu resmunguei _"Oh, não é nada_" todas as vezes em que ele se desculpou, enquanto minha pele esquentava com o calor que o corpo dele emanava ao meu lado.

O dedo mindinho dele estava encostando no meu, e já era a quarta vez que ele estava me tocando _"oh, tão acidentalmente!"._ Esperei para ouvir sua voz melosa murmurar a mesma desculpa esfarrapada, mas dessa vez ela não veio. Não havia nada além de silêncio e calor entre nós, uma sensação estranha entre as minhas coxas, que eu não sentia há muito tempo, somente porque nossos dedos mindinhos estavam se tocando. Porra, o que será que aconteceria comigo se nossas mãos se entrelaçassem? Eu iria ovular?

Devagar, mas bem deliberadamente, olhei para nossos dedos, e depois levantei meu olhar para seu rosto. Foi aí que me senti completamente e incrivelmente perdida; Seus olhos verdes, agora em um tom mais escuro, tinham o que eu posso apenas descrever como desejo e pura luxúria. Ele nem corou dessa vez, como se não estivesse com vergonha nenhuma de esconder esses sentimentos de mim. Eu, uma estranha cujo nome ele nem sabia! E o fato de que ele não sabia o meu nome e o meu passado, me excitava mais ainda.

_Merda! Tô com tesão, molhada, e meus ovários estão se contorcendo._

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nenhuma vez sequer que me senti assim, molhada desse jeito, por James ou qualquer outro homem, mas porra, como a sensação era boa! O jeito que ele continuava olhando pra mim fez com que meus mamilos ficassem duros, embaixo do tecido fino de seda do meu sutiã. E no segundo que eles se tornaram visíveis em meu vestido, seus olhos desceram na mesma direção.

_Mamilos traidores!_

A essa altura, o vermelho que se mantinha em minhas bochechas já nem me incomodava mais. Somente o ar seco e o meu sexo latejante estavam me causando desconforto.

Apertei minhas pernas uma contra a outra por um tempo e lambi meus lábios. Fiquei satisfeita em ver que aquilo estava dando nele o mesmo efeito de antes. Seus olhos dançaram pelo meu decote, pescoço e lábios, engolindo seco enquanto eu, novamente, e de forma bem devagar, passava a língua por meu lábio inferior. Tive a oportunidade de dar uma olhada rápida em seu colo e não sei porque fiquei chocada quando vi que havia algo entre suas pernas que estava _grande_ e _duro_. Mas eu deveria estar chocada, afinal nossos dedos se encostando e minha língua tocando meus lábios haviam _realmente_ excitado esse Deus em forma de homem.

_Ai. Meu. Deus._

Meu coração começou a bater de forma disritmada contra minhas costelas e tirou todo o meu poder de controle da respiração. Pelo menos dessa vez eu estava hiperventilando por uma razão _muito_ melhor.

Não me pergunte de onde veio toda a minha ousadia, mas eu me curvei para a frente, buscando minha necessáire dentro de minha bolsa. E foi muito difícil porque eu era muito teimosa para usar minhas duas mãos. Eu queria sentir nossos dedos ainda se encostando pelo tempo que fosse possível e aproveitar o calor que eles emanavam o máximo que eu pudesse. Então peguei a bolsa com uma de minhas mãos, antes de me levantar.

Sussurrei em seu ouvido que ia me refrescar um pouco, ronronando as palavras com a mesma vontade que eu sentia em meu corpo.

Ele estremeceu quando meu hálito quente percorreu o lado direito de seu rosto e torci para que isso fosse um bom sinal. Eu não era especialista em ler o corpo masculino porque James não deixava eu olhar pra homem nenhum, apenas pra ele. Uma vez na rua, ele me pegou olhando para um homem que era a personificação do cara da propaganda do Marlboro. O escândalo que ele fez, provavelmente ainda era assunto em Fisherman's Wharf, São Francisco, lugar onde morávamos. Foi a única vez que fiquei com medo que ele me batesse, mas, por sorte, a quantidade de álcool que ele tinha em seu sistema fez com que ele desmaiasse algum tempo depois. Eu tive que fazer toda a força do mundo para arrastá-lo pela calçada e levá-lo para casa, onde apagou no sofá antes mesmo que sua cabeça encostasse nas almofadas.

Quando passei pelo _Sr. Faço-as-mulheres-ovularem_, fiz questão que nossos joelhos se encostassem, para que ele pudesse sentir o calor de meu corpo através do material do meu vestido azul escuro. Nunca me senti tão exposta em minha vida quando seu olhar percorreu meus joelhos, a barra do meu vestido, dançou pelos meus quadris, vagarosamente andou até os meus seios e rosto, prolongando-se em certas áreas das quais ele considerava apropriadas. Mas _foda-se apropriada_, e foda-se _decência_! Era muito bom ser olhada daquele jeito!

_Fuck me_ era tudo que eu conseguia pensar enquanto percorria meu caminho até o final do avião.

Quando cheguei no minúsculo banheiro, fechei a porta rapidamente e descansei minhas costas na mesma. Meu peito estava ofegante e pesava muito. A ousadia que senti segundos atrás estava finalmente fazendo efeito em mim, deixando meus pulmões doerem a cada arfada.

_Acalme-se Bella, Acalme-se Bella…_

Repetir o mantra em minha cabeça por várias e várias vezes ajudou um pouco, e quando pude finalmente respirar de novo, fui até a pia e coloquei minha necessáire em cima. Me olhei no espelho mas só conseguia ver o tom rosado em minhas bochechas e as olheiras sob meus olhos. O sono desesperado que eu estava antes, me deu adeus no momento em que o Sr. _Ereção_ colocou a mão na parte baixa de minhas costas. Mas assim que eu chegasse em NY eu dormiria sem parar, por vinte e quatro horas.

Meus dedos tremiam ao abrir o zíper da minha necessáire, fazendo demorar mais tempo do que o normal. – eu estava tremendo por causa _dele_? – Mas quando finalmente consegui abrir, escovei meus dentes e procurei por uma escova para ajeitar o moinho que tinha no meio da minha cabeça. Fiquei satisfeita por lembrar de colocar uma toalhinha, então pude lavar minhas axilas e as partes baixas que agora estavam muito dolorosas, só para o caso de _algo_ acontecer. Meus olhos quase saíram das órbitas quando vi quão molhada minha calcinha estava e xinguei de todas as formas quando me toquei que não tinha um par seco para trocar.

_Ótimo Bella, simplesmente ótimo!_

Ridicularizei as vozes em minha cabeça e olhei mais uma vez para minha imagem no espelho; Fechei minha necessáire e abri a porta que me separava do _Sr. Deixa-minha-calcinha-molhada_. Respirei fundo, mas meu corpo não estava preparado para encontrar com ele _tão_ rápido e _tão_ perto. E eu não sei o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça. Pois agora, em pé na minha frente, centímetros do meu rosto, estava o _Sr. Me-coma-agora_.

Ele olhava pra mim com os olhos verdes ainda mais escuros, e se estivéssemos sozinhos, em um beco, eu teria gritado a plenos pulmões por ajuda. Mas eu já tinha visto esse olhar cheio de luxúria antes e eu sabia que ele havia interpretado o que sussurrei em seu ouvido da maneira correta. Ele leu o convite entre minhas palavras e o timbre da minha voz, e agora não tinha escapatória. Se ele tivesse algum pingo de dúvida no que eu falei, o jeito em que esfreguei meu corpo no dele quando nos encontramos deixou claro como cristal, que eu não queria sair dessa situação.

Dei um passo pra trás e agarrei sua camisa preta, puxando-o pra perto. Coloquei minha necessáire na pia, para que minhas mãos ficassem livres e eu pudesse trancar a porta atrás de nós.

Por um segundo pensei se eu realmente queria fazer isso, aqui, com um estranho, mas quando suas mãos encontraram o caminho da minha cintura, circulando meu corpo pelo tecido suave do meu vestido, toda a dúvida e insegurança sumiram como neve no sol.

Olhei em seus olhos e não percebi que estava mordendo meus lábios, um hábito chato que eu não conseguia me livrar desde o jardim de infância. Isso o animou ainda mais, porque ele moveu seu quadril de encontro ao meu e esfregou-se em meu centro molhado, apenas para me mostrar o que _realmente_ eu fazia ele sentir.

Ele grunhiu e fechou os olhos quando se impulsionou novamente com força contra mim, fazendo eu soltar um gemido quase que automaticamente. E ele estava muito satisfeito com minha extrema excitação, porque sorriu calorosamente antes de pender sua cabeça para a direita, aproximando-se de mim.

Me olhou nos olhos novamente, procurando pela confirmação de que poderia fazer comigo o que tinha em mente, mas ao invés de dar a permissão, peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e esmaguei nossos lábios com força.

Ele ficou surpreso com meu ato, porque demorou alguns segundos para ele realmente mover seus lábios nos meus. Mas assim que abriu a boca, senti sua lingua passear pelo meu lábio superior, e foi aí que me senti completamente perdida nas sensações de sua boca quente e macia na minha, me explorando e levando ao êxtase.

Nós tínhamos que recuperar o ar de vez em quando, ofegantes do exercício físico que nossas línguas estavam fazendo, mas não demorava muito para estarmos na boca um do outro novamente.

Meus dedos encontraram o caminho para seu cabelo embaraçado, e os desarrumei ainda mais quando segurei com força nos fios. Ele gemeu e eu não sabia se era de desconforto ou de prazer, mas quando suas mãos quentes subiram por minhas coxas, levantando meu vestido e indo de encontro à minha calcinha úmida, eu não conseguia nem lembrar o meu próprio nome, quanto mais a pergunta que estava em minha cabeça um segundo atrás.

"Puta merda..." suspirei em sua boca quando um de seus dedos começaram a brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha.

"Você é tão quente… e está tão molhada" ele sussurrou pra mim, antes de deixar sua língua passear pelo lóbulo da minha orelha, dando pequenas mordidas e sugando gentilmente. Era como se esse homem soubesse exatamente aonde eu queria ser tocada, lambida e sugada e por um segundo eu me arrependi de todos os momentos que tive com James, quando ele transava comigo sem nem ao menos se importar em me satisfazer.

Estive casada com ele por pouco mais de dois anos, e em nenhuma vez nesse tempo todo ele referiu nossa transa como "fazer amor". Ele sempre pedia para que eu "fodesse" com ele. Não que ele me obrigasse a transar, mas tenho que admitir que eu raramente sentia alguma coisa. Não como eu estava sentindo agora. E a culpa era desse _estranho_.

"Estou quente e molhada pra você, apenas pra você..." foi a única coisa que consegui sussurrar. Minha habilidade de fala sumiu por completo devido aos toques provocantes dele em minha entrada, me fazendo tremer de necessidade. Eu já estava queimando de tanto desejo, e era uma delícia se sentir assim.

"Você sente isso?" ele perguntou quando investiu sua ereção entre minhas coxas novamente. "Oh yes, baby..", minha voz quase não saiu, me deixando rouca. Ele então disse que sentia o mesmo por mim, que eu o deixava louco e nunca ninguém tinha feito ele se sentir dessa forma.

Continuou se esfregando em mim através do meu vestido, e senti algo crescendo ainda mais e encostando em meu quadril. Ele soltou um gemido do fundo de seu peito, enquanto procurava avidamente por meu ponto sensível. Quando seus dedos famintos encontraram o que queria, toda minha coerência falhou e eu me rendi às sensações que seus dedos talentosos despertavam no meu corpo.

Minha cabeça pendeu para trás, descansando no espelho enquanto ele ainda continuava me beijando loucamente, lambendo e sugando a pele do meu pescoço como se fosse um gato faminto que tinha acabado de receber uma tigela de leite. Ele me penetrou com um dedo, e depois dois. Me senti confiante, poderosa para pedir que ele provasse a umidade que seus dedos estavam investindo em um ritmo tão delicioso.

Com os olhos escuros e uma respiração forte ele examinou meu rosto, me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de informá-lo que ele tinha ganho a loteria.

Eu engoli seco quando ele tirou os dedos de minha entrada e lambeu seus lábios de forma sedutora, me deixando ofegante e desesperada por mais. Levantei minha cabeça, nunca quebrando o nosso contato visual, e peguei sua mão, levando seus dedos em minha boca, provando o meu gosto na ponta de cada deles, sugando como se estivesse morrendo de fome. Ele arfou, surpreso pela minha ação, mas claramente estava gostando muito, pelo que eu posso dizer. Ele semicerrou os olhos, que agora estavam mais do que pretos, e mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha para impedir o rosnado alto que ele estava prestes a soltar.

Eu não estava aguentando mais. Seu olhar estava me deixando sem sentidos, e eu precisava de alguma coisa para quebrar o feitiço. Eu não queria ficar nas mãos dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu amaria qualquer coisa que ele me oferecesse. No entanto, eu queria muitas coisas, mas sua língua _lá embaixo_ era definitivamente a número um da minha lista. Eu não consegui identificar repulsa ou algo parecido vindo dele depois que fiz meu pedido, então levantei meu vestido em um movimento rápido, ficando apenas de calcinha.

No mesmo instante, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. Seus lábios e língua deixando uma trilha molhada em minha pele até chegar no elástico da minha calcinha. Quando ele beijou o pano, eu pensei ter ouvido ele murmurar alguma coisa – mas não tinha completa certeza disso. Era algo parecido com "tão molhada pra mim..". A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que se ele continuasse seu serviço desse jeito, eu não duraria por mais de um minuto, e nem seria capaz de ficar calada.

Mais uma vez esse homem parece ter lido minha mente porque tirou minha calcinha numa vagarosidade insuportável, e disse que tínhamos que ficar calados se quiséssemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo.

"Não pare!" eu disse a ele, com um desespero óbvio em minha voz, mas estava muito excitada para me importar com isso.

"Não vou parar, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai gritar." Ele me penetrou com dois de seus dedos novamente, e eu tinha certeza que eu já devia estar encharcando-os por completo. Mas como eu disse, eu estava muito excitada para me importar e não era como se eu estivesse forçando ele a fazer as coisas que ele estava fazendo, certo?

Ele parou do nada e eu me perguntei que porra ele estava fazendo. Se ele queria que eu mantivesse minha boca calada, ele não deveria parar, porque se parasse, eu iria gritar de puro desespero e agonia.

Eu olhei para baixo no que provavelmente foi a maior cara de horror desde Hollywood, e ganhei de volta uma risada baixa, seguida de um "shhh".

"Não se preocupe minha linda, eu só queria garantir que você _consegue_ ficar calada."

"Oh, eu consigo..." sussurrei. "...mas se você não quer que eu grite de um jeito que todo o avião ache que tem alguém morrendo aqui, acho melhor você terminar o que estava fazendo aí embaixo."

Ele deu uma risada calorosa, e quando seu hálito quente acariciou minha pernas trêmulas, dei um gemido baixo. Isso deve ter trazido a atenção dele de volta para o meu centro úmido, porque ele afastou minhas pernas ainda mais, colocando uma delas em seu ombro e me deu o melhor orgasmo proveniente de sexo oral que eu já tive em minha vida. Me lambeu suavemente, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma tão furiosa que chegou perto de me fazer perder os sentidos de verdade.

Uma de minhas mãos trêmulas procurava desesperadamente por algo em que se apoiar, alguma coisa gelada de preferência, mas a única coisa que achei foi a parede, atrás de mim. Minha outra mão estava agarrando seu cabelo, apesar de eu nem lembrar como ela foi parar ali.

"Seu gosto é delicioso," ele sussurrou entre minhas pernas.

"Você é incrivelmente foda" repliquei, e quando essas palavras saíram de minha boca, eu sabia que ele poderia interpretá-las da forma literal e figurada. Mas eu queria mesmo era que ele entendesse desse jeito, pois as coisas que esse homem estava fazendo comigo, de verdade eram incrivelmente foda!

"E eu nem terminei de fazer o que eu quero com você," ele sussurrou e me penetrou com um de seus longos dedos, o que fez meu quadril involuntariamente se imprensar em seu rosto e um gemido ecoou por todo o pequeno banheiro. Eu deveria estar incomodada de investir meu sexo nele dessa forma, mas eu não o ouvi reclamar uma vez sequer, então tomei isso como uma afirmação de que ele estava gostando.

E porra, eu estava mais do que gostando do que ele estava fazendo comigo! Ele sugou a parte sensível e bem úmida do meu clitóris, enquanto bombeava seus dedos dentro de mim, e a cada sugada eu me sentia mais tonta que antes. Com sua mão que estava livre, ele afastou meus lábios para que tivesse melhor acesso em minha cavidade e a pressão que ele colocou ao enfiar sua língua inteira _lá_ foi tão esmagadora que por um segundo eu me senti tonta de verdade e achei que fosse desmaiar.

Sua língua abandonou meu sexo, apesar de que seus dedos ainda continuavam brincando e me provocando, trazendo cada vez mais rápido um orgasmo que eu nunca mais me esqueceria.

Os dedos que estavam dentro de mim pararam por alguns segundos e eu estava prestes a protestar, mas então senti que esses mesmos dedos se abriram em forma de "V" e ele se aproximou novamente, me dando um beijo de língua _lá embaixo_. Fechei minha boca e me entreguei completamente à sensação de seus lábios dentro de mim.

Ele me preencheu por completo, movendo-se no meu centro em chamas até o momento em que eu já estava pronta para explodir. O começo do orgasmo estava rasgando pelo meu corpo, deixando meu coração acelerado, batendo muito forte em meu peito e causando zumbido em meus ouvidos, dando tremores absurdos ao redor de seus dedos e língua. E quando cheguei ao meu máximo, ele não parou. Muito pelo contrário, continuou a lamber, chupar e morder enquanto continuava bombeando seus dedos furiosamente, me fazendo sentir uma segunda onda me abatendo, me deixando ainda mais sem ar, e mais ofegante que antes.

O jeito que meus dedos agarravam seu cabelo deve ter causado muita dor, porque quando olhei pra baixo, vi quão brancas minhas mãos estavam.

Afrouxei minha pegada um pouco, mas me dei um tempo para admirar a cena. Estava extremamente excitante vê-lo ajoelhado em minha frente, lambendo seus dedos, e provando todo o meu gosto.

Antes que ele pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, coloquei minha perna novamente no chão, o levantei e levei seus dedos em minha boca, provando meu gosto da mesma forma que ele fazia. Ele se animou e imprensou sua ereção latejante em meu centro encharcado, enquanto nossas línguas ainda dançavam por seus dedos, me mostrando que não havíamos terminado.

Quando eles já estavam limpos, tirei meu sutiã, desabotoei sua camisa e desafivelei seu cinto. Fiquei abismada com a minha coordenação motora. As calças dele caíram no chão suavemente, na altura de seus tornozelos, e logo foram acompanhadas por sua camisa preta.

Admirei seu corpo, porque nunca havia visto um corpo masculino tão perfeito em toda a minha vida. Ok, James ia para a academia toda semana e tinha músculos de causar inveja em algumas pessoas, mas esse _estranho_ na minha frente, tinha um corpo mais natural e atrativo, como se o abdômem e seus músculos fortes fossem talhados em pedra.

Deixei que meus olhos ficassem hipnotizados com a perfeição que me era apresentada. Ele olhou meu corpo inteiro, de forma devagar. Eu nunca me senti tão nua e exposta quando seu olhar passeou por cada pedaço meu, me devastando sem nem ao menos fazer um contato físico que fosse. Eu nunca havia me sentido mais desejada e querida do que estava me sentindo agora, especialmente quando ele comentou o quão lindo era meu corpo.

Engoli seco enquanto procurava as palavras certas para falar, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi a luxúria sendo refletida em seu olhar verde escuro, eu sabia exatamente o que falar pra ele. Eu queria ser aquela a falar as palavras que James falava pra mim. Eu queria controlar. Eu queria ser a dominadora. Eu comecei assim e terminaria do mesmo jeito.

"Me come." sussurrei sem nem ao menos corar, enquanto removia sua boxer preta. Uma de minhas mãos estava em seu quadril, puxando-o pra mais perto de mim enquanto a outra acariciava seu membro confiantemente. Quando vi que ele já estava bem molhado, acomodei melhor minhas costas na parede e abracei-o com uma de minhas pernas, guiando justamente para onde eu queria. Queria sentir seu membro duro dentro de mim, me comendo com vontade, até que eu esquecesse meu passado e as memórias que me assombravam pelos últimos anos.

Não é que eu não queria chupá-lo, – eu queria, – Mas eu ia ser egoísta e pela primeira vez em minha vida queria alguma coisa apenas pra mim. Me senti confiante que poderia conseguir, que poderia finalmente determinar o que estava acontecendo e me sentia muito bem com isso. Deu uma grande levantada na minha auto-estima, me curando um pouco.

A ponta de sua ereção estava praticamente dentro de mim, quando nos tocamos que necessitávamos de precaução. Não que eu tivesse alguma doença sexualmente transmissível, mas eu não tinha certeza sobre ele. Só que porra, eu não tinha camisinha comigo!

_Porraquemerdaporraporraporra!_

Gritei todos os palavrões possíveis e imaginários dentro de minha cabeça, mas quando ele se abaixou para tirar uma camisinha do bolso de sua calça, eu dei o maior sorriso que pude.

_Fuck, como ele é bom. Porra, ele tinha tudo isso planejado!_

Ele percebeu que eu caí em mim que realmente íamos transar, porque ameaçou falar alguma coisa. Mas coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios e o informei que tudo estava bem; Que eu queria isso também. Muito.

Seu cenho franzido foi substituído por um sorriso lindo, e assim que ele terminou de desenrolar o plástico ao redor de seu membro, ele me olhou nos olhos novamente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu realmente queria fazer isso. Foi um dos olhares mais significativos que um homem já tinha me dado em toda a minha existência.

Eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido com isso em toda a minha vida, mas porra, eu também nunca tinha estado tão excitada e puta da vida ao mesmo tempo, então nem tinha como me arrepender agora.

"Me come," sussurrei as mesmas palavras de antes e se ele achou que tinha algum pingo de dúvida em meus olhos, eu tinha acabado de provar o contrário. Eu o queria dentro de mim. Agora.

E o que eu sussurrei foi o que faltava para encorajá-lo a continuar. Ele ajeitou seus quadris entre minhas pernas, aproximando nosso sexos e ao mesmo tempo levou seus lábios até os meus em um beijo lento e excitante.

Eu sei que isso estava bem longe de fazer amor, céus, eu nem sabia o nome desse homem, mas também não tinha a mínima vontade de perguntar. Porém, o jeito em que ele prestou atenção em todas as minhas reações me fez sentir especial, e sentir-se especial era uma coisa que eu apenas sentia quando estava na companhia de meus pais.

Assim que sua língua deslizou para o interior de minha boca, sua ereção fez o mesmo dentro de mim, e eu engasguei quando senti ele enterrando bem fundo, me consumindo completamente.

Deus, como era bom se sentir completa.

Ele começou com movimentos calmos, por alguns segundos ou menos, focando toda sua atenção em meus lábios. Explorou cada canto da minha boca, como se estivesse memorizando, e gravando dentro de sua cabeça para quando não conseguisse dormir, ficasse repetindo a mesma cena, várias e várias vezes. Ou pelo menos se ele precisasse lembrar de alguma coisa excitante e precisasse gozar.

Ele acariciou minha língua devagar e apaixonadamente, enquanto eu lutava comigo para dominar o beijo. Ele sentiu a minha necessidade de estar no comando, porque com um gemido fraco ele se rendeu, seguindo os movimentos que minha língua então fazia.

Quando novamente pensei nele se satisfazendo com as imagens de nós dois transando, fiquei mais excitada ainda e, involuntariamente, meus quadris começaram a se movimentar junto com os dele.

"Porra, você é tão quente e apertada", murmurou enquanto nos beijávamos. Ele desceu seus lábios para meu queixo, passou para a minha orelha e sugou meu lóbulo devagar. Nunca, em três anos e meio com James, ele havia se importado de fazer alguma coisa que eu gostava, e nem ao menos sabia que a pele abaixo da minha orelha era o meu ponto mais sensível. Mas esse _estranho_, do qual o nome ainda era um mistério pra mim, estava me comendo de um jeito _devagar-mas-delicioso_, e sugando esse _mesmo ponto_ em minha orelha sem que eu precisasse comentar que eu amava que fizessem isso comigo. Ele deve ter se lembrado como minha respiração ficou errática da última vez que fez, e resolveu repetir. Até _isso _ele fazia.

Mesmo querendo muito que isso tudo fosse bem devagar e que durasse pelo resto do vôo, a necessidade em meu corpo estava começando a alcançar uma altura que eu não conseguia mais recuar.

"Mais rápido," eu encorajei e fui imediatamente recompensada com mais pressão e movimentos frenéticos. Enquanto seu membro se forçava pra dentro e pra fora de mim, um ardor quente começou a se espalhar pela minha barriga e indo até minha fenda latejante. Eu já não tinha certeza se era por sua penetração ou pelas sugadas em minha orelha. Devia ser pelos dois.

"Mais, por favor...", continuei. Minha respiração estava se tornando falta de ar. Em qualquer outra situação, um médico começaria a achar que algo muito sério estava acontecendo comigo. É engraçado como no calor do momento, apenas o corpo de uma pessoa pode causar esse tipo de coisa em você: Sensações esquisitas, deliciosas e atos torturantes. Como os que estou passando agora.

Ele moveu seus quadris com mais força e continuou a sugar o lóbulo de minha orelha me deixando completamente louca. Eu tinha certeza que com a força que ele estava fazendo, ficariam marcas em minha pele, mas eu realmente não me importava. Seria a prova física de que isso tinha sido real, e não mais um dos meus incríveis sonhos quentes.

Sua mão esquerda circulou minha nuca, com seus dedos enrolando-se em meu cabelo já embaraçado, enquanto sua outra mão brincava com meu seio, amassando gentilmente de um jeito que não parecia que ele estava manipulando um rádio procurando por uma estação. Pois era assim que eu sempre me sentia quando James fazia isso.

Quando todos esses pensamentos percorreram minha mente, senti como se estivesse fazendo todas essas coisas pra mim mas não estava dando nada em troca a ele, e isso não era típico meu. Determinada a satisfazê-lo do mesmo jeito, arqueei minhas costas, ajeitei nossa posição e meus quadris de forma melhor. Quando ele gemeu em minha orelha, vi que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Puta merda, você é deliciosa!" ele disse, ainda com o lóbulo da minha orelha como refém de seus lábios e dentes.

Após deixar minha orelha vermelha e dolorida, ele se focou em meus lábios e minha boca novamente. Mas eu queria olhar em seus olhos na hora que estivesse gozando, então segurei seu cabelo com força e forcei sua cabeça pra cima, até que nosso olhar se encontrou.

"Eu quero que você me veja quando eu gozar. Para você. Só pra você."

Normalmente, eu teria corado ao falar uma coisa assim, mas esse homem me causava sentimentos e desejos primitivos de uma forma diferente da normal. Ou de repente elas eram normais, eu é que nunca havia experienciado antes.

"Goza pra mim, anjo delicioso" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de me dar um olhar penetrante.

"Eu quero..." falei baixo, mordendo meu lábio e apertando meus seios em seu peito másculo.

"Você vai.." ele respondeu confiante, e quando uma de suas mãos se moveu entre nossos corpos em direção ao meio de minhas pernas, eu sabia que ele ia me fazer gozar. E muito. Ele foi penetrando com força, rápido e cada vez mais fundo enquanto esfregava meu clitóris com perfeição, me fazendo explodir e me levando à lua. Eu não sabia mais aonde eu estava, e realmente eu não conseguia lembrar o meu nome. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era respirar fundo para trazer um pouco de oxigênio aos meus pulmões que ardiam.

E em algum lugar dessa jornada, ele se uniu a mim, soltando gemidos excitantes, e rugidos dos quais eu nunca tinha ouvido. Se eu fosse musicista, eu definitivamente iria compôr uma música apenas com os gemidos dele. Mas infelizmente eu não era.

Mesmo ofegante e com a respiração quente de encontro à minha pele úmida, ele continuava a me penetrar, com menos intensidade e impaciência. Ele queria apenas curtir nosso orgasmo, continuar a sensação, e eu também queria, mas quando ouvi a voz do comandante do avião no alto falante, anunciando que chegaríamos em pouco tempo ao aeroporto John F. Kennedy, fomos arrancados abruptamente de nosso casulo perfeito.

Pegamos nossas roupas freneticamente e nos vestimos, dando encontrões o tempo inteiro, devido ao pequeno espaço do banheiro. A situação constrangedora que eu achei que sentiria após nossa transa foi completamente apagada pelo som da sua voz de veludo.

"Você, meu anjo lindo, me tirou todo o juízo." ele disse, e me beijou mais uma vez antes de dar algum tempinho para que eu me arrumasse direito e então destrancar a porta. Me senti nas nuvens após ouvir suas palavras e fiquei boba de como eu realmente _precisava_ ouvir aquilo.

Eu o agradeci mentalmente, por me dar confiança e ego na medida em que eu precisava. Eu sabia que encontrar com ele tinha sido destino. Ele havia curado um pouco meu coração e acendido uma pequena luz em minha escuridão que costumava acabar comigo, me dando esperança que o futuro poderia ser melhor que meu terrível passado.

Quando aterrissamos em NY e as pessoas começaram a se levantar para reunir suas bolsas, nós sabíamos que era a hora de nossos caminhos se separarem. Eu senti seu dedo mindinho acariciando minha mão e isso me fez sorrir. Levantei minha cabeça para olhar bem fundo em seus olhos verdes, que agora estavam livres da tristeza que eu havia visto quando nos encontramos, e meu sorriso dobrou de intensidade. Seus olhos eram mil vezes mais bonitos quando não havia sinais de infelicidade.

Havia uma pequena voz em minha cabeça que falava para eu não deixar ele ir, mas eu a bloqueei e deixei que o calor de seu sorriso esquentasse meu coração nesse último momento juntos.

"Se cuida, minha menina. E aproveite muito sua vida." ele sussurrou levando seu polegar em minha bochecha carinhosamente. Fechei meus olhos e arqueei minha cabeça na suavidade de seu toque, fazendo com que o momento durasse um pouquinho mais.

"Eu vou me cuidar." murmurei com sinceridade. "E você… tenha esperanças. O que quer que tenha sido que aconteceu com você, saiba que o melhor está por vir," eu pensei comigo, mas quando ele respondeu que havia gostado do que eu tinha falado, percebi que tinha dito em voz alta.

"Mas é verdade." eu expliquei, "Tem que ser assim." ajeitei alguns fios de seu cabelo desarrumado que caíam em seus olhos, fazendo carinho e sentindo a leve textura deles, antes que eu nunca mais o visse.

"Adeus," ele disse antes de desaparecer em uma multidão de passageiros, sorrindo de forma encantadora pra mim ao sair do avião.

"Adeus," sussurrei antes de pegar minha bolsa e sair. Nunca mais um banheiro de avião e um avião em si teriam o mesmo significado pra mim.

Eu ainda vi seu cabelo desarrumado algumas vezes dentro do aeroporto na hora de pegar as bagagens, mas não me aproximei, e ele não veio até mim. Eu simplesmente deixei passar as coisas que aconteceram entre nós. Passei meus dedos pela minha orelha, onde a marca dos dentes daquele _estranho_ ficaria por pouco menos de uma semana e sorri ao sentir minhas coxas doloridas. Era uma dor prazeirosa, proveniente de um encontro sexual que provavelmente tinha me curado.


	2. Chapter 2 Make me Feel Wanted in Autumn

_Mais um capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa, escrita por MartinyBaby1 (big thanks again, girl! You are awesome!) e traduzida por mim! :)_

Reviews please? Ela merece!

S2

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Make Me Feel Wanted in Autumn**

"_O Outono é uma estação doce"  
_-William Allingham-

**Edward, 16 de Novembro**

Eu estava atravessando a 54th East com a Park Avenue quando vi meu anjo novamente.

Depois de todo esse tempo, eu finalmente a encontrei e quando eu não estava procurando. Foi justamente no dia que eu havia concordado em encontrar Jane, minha ex-noiva, pela primeira vez desde o incidente. Eu estava temendo a semana inteira por esse dia. Esse encontro era uma das piores coisas que me aconteceria em meses. Mas _vê-la_ em um dia escuro como esse, foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram comigo, exceto pelo dia em que nos conhecemos, alguns meses atrás.

Não que eu tenha procurado por ela todos os dias, depois que nossos caminhos se separaram naquele avião. Eu não tinha nem um nome pelo qual procurar, apenas um rosto, uma voz doce e um corpo perfeito. Ela não me disse se estava de férias em NY, se iria trocar de avião no JFK ou se simplesmente estava voltando pra casa. Eu também não tinha falado nada. Nós nem falamos muito na verdade, mas quando ela me disse que o melhor estava por vir, eu sabia que ela havia reconhecido a tristeza que eu estava sentindo, e eu via que assim como eu, ela tinha um grande buraco em sua alma. Foi bom ser entendido sem precisar explicar muito. Encontrá-la novamente, hoje, deveria significar alguma coisa, certo?

Honestamente, tenho que confessar que eu a via em toda morena que passava pelo meu caminho nas primeiras duas semanas depois de nosso encontro, em Agosto. Parecia que em duas semanas, o mundo tinha mais morenas com cachos perfeitos do que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Só que nenhuma delas era o anjo que eu havia conhecido no avião.

Eu não sei nem _porque_ eu a procurava, afinal eu não estava atrás de um relacionamento. Nem pronto eu estava para um recomeço com uma pessoa nova. Meu coração havia sido muito machucado e a idéia de confiar em uma pessoa novamente quase me deixou doente. Tinha acabado de terminar meu relacionamento com Jane, com quem eu estava por quase quatro anos. Na realidade, ela quem provavelmente terminou comigo. Pois me diga, quem termina com quem quando você entra em seu apartamento recém comprado, e encontra seu melhor amigo e sua namorada de quatro no sofá?

Eles não haviam nem percebido minha presença antes de terminarem o que estavam fazendo. Não me pergunte porque eu fiquei lá, olhando aquela cena. Não era porque eu queria assistir o festival pornô que eles estavam realizando, e sim porque eu simplesmente não conseguia mover minhas pernas, nem que eu quisesse. Era como se meu cérebro e meu corpo tivessem sido desativados por alguns minutos. Somente quando Jane disse ao meu _melhor amigo_ que eu nunca havia feito ela se sentir daquele jeito, foi que minhas pernas voltaram a funcionar.

Peguei Jake de surpresa e dei um soco, quebrando seu queixo, enquanto ainda estava posicionado atrás da _minha namorada_, agarrando sua cintura e quase tendo um orgasmo. Mas eu realmente duvido que ele tenha tido um orgasmo aquela noite.

Eu não falei nenhuma palavra sequer com os dois. Simplesmente ignorei meu até então melhor amigo que estava chorando no chão e olhei fundo nos olhos chocados de Jane, antes de deixar o local. O apartamento que íamos morar depois de casar. Eu não queria gastar minhas palavras com ela, nunca mais. Ela não valia nada, e agora eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Encontrar Jane para almoçar hoje foi provavelmente uma das piores idéias que já tive recentemente. Mas tinha que ser feito, de qualquer forma. Os papéis do apartamento precisavam ser assinados e enviados para o meu advogado no dia seguinte e eu já estava adiando isso a muito tempo. Acabei deixando para o último dia.

Foi a primeira vez que iríamos nos ver depois do término e eu tinha esperanças de que essa seria a última que nos encontraríamos. Não é que eu ainda não sentia nada por ela, pelo menos não sentia mais amor, afeição, nem amizade. Chateação e ódio se aproximavam do que eu estava sentindo agora. Sem contar na porra da dor de cabeça que me dava a impressão de que um caminhão tinha passado pelo meu cérebro. Duas vezes.

A irritação começou quando ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, o que ela sabia que eu odiava com todas as minhas forças. Se você concorda em encontrar com uma pessoa em tal hora, esteja certo de que você deve estar lá na hora combinada.

Resmunguei e respirei fundo quando ela finalmente chegou, a beijei amigavelmente na bochecha, mas vou te contar, o gesto mais constrangedor de se fazer é beijar uma mulher, quando ela é a sua ex-noiva. A atmosfera estranha mudou para um momento tenso no segundo em que ela tirou seu sobretudo e cachecol. Ela fez o melhor para esconder, mas o tamanho de sua barriga me chamou a atenção no mesmo momento em que vi.

"Quanto tempo?" falei entredentes, deixando de lado toda decência que eu ainda tinha em mim.

"Dezessete semanas." ela sussurrou e tirei minha mão de cima da mesa no momento em que ela ia me tocar com a dela. Essa não era a hora para tentar me acalmar, ainda mais depois de descobrir que minha ex tinha mais de quatro meses de gravidez. Se Jane me conhecia bem, ela deveria assinar esses papéis e ir embora sem falar mais nada. Mas ao invés disso, ela esperou pacientemente até eu me estabilizar, o que me irritou profundamente.

"É dele?" eu rebati, não me importando no tom da minha voz. Isso não era como eu imaginava que nosso reencontro seria, mas também nunca imaginaria que isso aconteceria algum dia em minha vida.

"É sim. Uma vez nós…," mas eu não deixei ela continuar. Eu sabia o que ela ia falar, e sinceramente, não queria ouvir.

De certa forma eu estava aliviado, porque o filho não era meu e eu não teria uma lembrança do meu passado escroto pelo resto da minha vida. Eu sei que isso é algo rude de se dizer, mas acho que eu merecia criticá-la um pouco, depois de tudo que foi jogado em cima de mim. Esse bebê merecia dois pais carinhosos, vivendo felizes juntos e não em uma situação desastrosa como a nossa. Senti um ódio crescente por Jane e Jacob formando-se no fundo da minha alma, pois aparentemente eles estavam vacilando comigo por mais tempo do que eu imaginava, e pelas minhas costas.

"Nem se preocupe em me mandar algum convite," eu disse com raiva, para o caso de ela cogitar a possibilidade.

"Edward, não seja assim..." ela tentou e se aproximou de mim, mas o olhar que eu dei a ela fez ela se encolher em sua cadeira e engolir as palavras que ela ia dizer. Foi quando eu vi pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu estava sabendo o que era odiar alguém.

Eu odiava Jane, por fazer isso comigo, por arruinar meu sonho e o futuro que tínhamos. Eu a odiava por destruir o amor incondicional que eu sentia por ela. E eu odiava Jacob, por trair minha confiança e acabar com nossa amizade desse jeito. Nós havíamos prometido um ao outro que nenhuma mulher atrapalharia nossa amizade, mas isso foi antes de ele comer minha noiva.

A imagem dos dois, atracados no sofá queimaria em minhas retinas pelo resto dos meus dias. E vê-la hoje, trouxe essa imagem com mais intensidade, fazendo meu ódio crescer dez vezes mais.

"Assine essa porra desses papéis Jane, e peça a Deus para que a gente não se veja nunca mais."

As pessoas começaram a olhar em nossa direção, mas eu estava pouco me importando se estávamos fazendo cena ou não. Na realidade eu nem me importava muito quando Jane estava envolvida.

Ela fez como pedi e me levantei, segurando minha jaqueta de couro e batendo meus pés impacientemente no chão enquanto ela assinava os papéis. Jane ainda teve coragem de pegar em minha mão antes de eu sair pela porta do restaurante, e disse que estava muito triste pelo curso que as coisas haviam tomado. Nem preciso dizer que meu apetite já era.

Se meu sangue não estava borbulhando antes, agora estava. Nunca em minha vida eu senti necessidade de quebrar alguma coisa, (exceto pelo queixo de Jacob) jogar um copo ou algo parecido na parede, quebrando em milhares de pedaços, até agora. Mas eu não me rendi ao ódio, pois imaginei que o vento do outono pudesse me acalmar. Respirei fundo antes de começar a andar, mesmo sem saber exatamente para onde eu estava indo. Eu apenas andava, e andava, tentando amenizar os pensamentos em minha cabeça e forçando-me a pensar em outra coisa sem ser o que estava dentro de sua barriga, ou Jacob transando com ela. Então eu apenas continuava andando sem rumo, até que eu a vi, atravessando a rua. Ela era um anjo, mandado do céu e eu a queria mais do que tudo. Agora. Eu precisava me sentir desejado, e não rejeitado. E ela era meu porto seguro.

Eu gritaria seu nome se eu soubesse, mas ao invés disso, olhei para ela com o sorriso largo mais estúpido que eu já tinha dado em minha vida. Ela estava melhor do que quando aparecia em meus sonhos. As memórias que eu tinha não faziam jus à sua real beleza. Ela estava usando uma bota de couro marrom até os joelhos e eu conseguia ver o material do que parecia ser um vestido verde escuro, ou uma saia, mas seu sobretudo me impediu de ter certeza do que era. Seu cabelo estava com um rabo de cavalo alto e meio desarrumado, e seu pescoço escondido pelo calor de um cachecol. O que eu mais queria fazer agora era tirar aquelas roupas, me afundar em seu corpo, e esquecer das coisas que estavam difíceis de sair da minha cabeça.

_Merda! _gemi baixo, ao ver minha excitação crescendo e se tornando mais dominante do que a dor de cabeça que eu estava sentindo antes.

Meu sorriso largo fechou-se, quando percebi que ela estava desaparecendo na esquina, indo para a Park Avenue. Praticamente corri atrás dela. Corri muito até ver o rabo de cavalo balançando pelas suas costas e diminuí meu passo para pensar em o que falar. Foi quando ela entrou no Museu de Arte Moderna na 11 West 53rd e me toquei que eu não sabia o que falar, muito menos o que fazer. Mas eu precisava fazer algo – qualquer coisa – porque de forma alguma eu a deixaria ir, logo agora que a encontrei.

Automaticamente a segui para dentro do Museu, e dei de cara com um mar de pessoas. Olhei para tudo que é lado, explorando toda a área, procurando por algum sinal do meu anjo. Quando vi as costas de uma moça com uma camiseta branca frisada e uma saia-lápis na cor verde, eu sabia que era ela. Eu reconheceria aquele bumbum mesmo que tivessem outros mil em minha frente.

Minhas pernas moveram-se para frente, cruzando a distância entre nós para que ela se tocasse de minha presença, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo que me visse, ela adentrou pelos setores do museu com um monte de adolescentes entusiasmados.

Assim que a vi parando em frente a uma pintura no hall de entrada e ouvi sua voz de mel explicando o tema da exibição em que eles estavam prestes a visitar, percebi que ela trabalhava como guia e um plano inteiro se formou em minha cabeça.

Doze minutos depois, eu saí do museu com uma reserva para um tour noturno. Só eu e Isabella Swan.

_Isabella Swan._

Era muito bom finalmente dar um nome àquele rosto lindo, e depois de hoje a noite, ela também saberia o meu. Isso se ela se lembrasse de mim.

Foi um grande esforço convencer a coordenadora administrativa de marcar um tour pelo museu o mais tarde possível. Falei que não me importava se eles tinham uma reunião em que a presença dela era imprescindível, e muito menos se o museu fechava à cinco e meia da tarde. Somente depois que assinei um gordo cheque com uma doação às obras de arte, ela fez uma ligação pedindo permissão para minha visita. Antes mesmo de ela desligar o telefone eu já sabia que, independente de quem ela tinha ligado, eu tinha conseguido o que queria.

Tive que me segurar para não dar um grito alto de felicidade, ou fazer a dancinha da vitória. Mas não consegui deixar de dar um largo sorriso quando saí do museu e fui pra casa. De repente o dia de hoje não ia ser tão ruim quanto achei que seria.

_Um pouco mais tarde, por volta de 17:30 _

Eu senti a calma depois da tempestade quando peguei o metrô. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem e eu simplesmente sabia que coisas ruins iriam acontecer. Isso era uma das coisas pelas quais Jane era responsável: quebrar meu otimismo e meu jeito animado de ser. Eu nunca havia duvidado de ninguém até o dia em que peguei os dois no flagra. Aquela noite mudou tudo em minha vida e principalmente me quebrou, de um jeito que eu considerava irreparável. Eu nunca imaginaria que fosse possível dois seres humanos terem tanto impacto em mim, mas Jacob e Jane definitivamente tinham.

Será que era hora de eu mudar isso? De repente encontrar Isabella Swan justamente _hoje_ significava alguma coisa. Poderia ser um sinal que eu iria me recompor e ser eu mesmo novamente. Mas como você pode ser você mesmo se você está no fundo do poço, perdido, e com medo de alcançar uma pessoa por não ter coragem de acreditar em alguém novamente?

Eu estava cinco minutos adiantado e pela primeira vez em minha vida desejei ter um cigarro para matar o tempo. Eu estava simplesmente ali, me sentindo nervoso como se tivesse dezesseis anos, buscando sua garota para o primeiro encontro. Mas seria isso um encontro? Dificilmente.

Atravessei a rua e fui até uma loja de design de interiores que era relacionada ao museu. Fiquei olhando pela vitrine alguma coisa que poderia ser legal para colocar em meu apartamento. Mas não conseguia nem me concentrar nas coisas que via porque meus nervos estavam fazendo meu cérebro ficar embassado e meu corpo tenso.

Eu tinha duas opções: Poderia me recuperar, atravessar a rua novamente e entrar no museu, ou ser um covarde e voltar pra casa, para me sentir um miserável para sempre. E pensando nisso, eu não tinha realmente duas opções. Tinha somente uma. Se eu queria viver de novo, eu tinha que tirar Jacob e Jane de minha cabeça, apanhar os pedaços de minha alma destruída, colar todos eles e tentar ser um homem melhor.

E porra, como eu queria melhorar. Era bem melhor do que sucumbir à amargura que estava dominando minha vida pelos últimos meses. Era hora de mudar. De curar. E hoje seria o primeiro passo, um pequeno passo em direção ao futuro.

Atravessei a rua, me estimulando mentalmente e entrei no museu para ser cumprimentado pela linda e sorridente Isabella Swan. Ela ficou ali, no meio do hall de entrada, enrolando o final do rabo de cavalo entre seus dedos, mas com um sorriso enorme e perfeito.

"É você… como?," ela sussurrou, balançando seus pés para cima e para baixo, enquanto andei até ela. Seu rosto se iluminou e eu desejava ter coragem suficiente para abraçá-la e sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos. Mas eu simplesmente fiquei ali, sorrindo que nem um idiota, enquanto admirava sua beleza.

Ela estava deslumbrante e de tirar o fôlego. Muito melhor desde a última vez que a vi. As olheiras escuras, quase roxas haviam sumido e ela tinha um brilho em seu olhar que me dizia que ela estava feliz. Será que ela estava feliz em me ver?

Ela trouxe sua mão até meu rosto, e estava tremendo um pouco. Seus dedos trêmulos passaram pelo meu cabelo e pele, como se ela não acreditasse que era eu quem estava ali, em frente a ela. Não chegou a fazer carinho, apesar de que eu a imaginava fazendo enquanto fechei meus olhos e deixei que ela engolisse minha presença. Comecei a imaginar como seus dedos quentes seriam sentidos em meu rosto frio e recém barbeado. Ou como seu polegar acariciaria meus lábios. Eu queria que seus dedos tocassem minha cabeça e adentrassem em meus cabelos, mas tudo não passava de pura imaginação.

Somente quando ouvi sua voz doce novamente, foi que abri meus olhos e vi que ela estava calorosamente pasma.

"_Você_ é o generoso doador que todo mundo está comentando."

"Sim, sou eu. E também sou o homem que você conheceu no vôo de São Francisco." Até agora, ela não havia dito que lembrava de mim, apesar de que suas ações e linguagem corporal não poderiam me enganar. Mas eu queria ouvi-la falar as palavras, para colar algumas partes da minha alma.

Ela abaixou sua mão e olhou para o chão, corando furiosamente.

"Eu sei Sr. Cullen, eu sei. Soube assim que vi você entrando por aquela porta," ela olhou pra mim novamente, e percebi que seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

"Edward, por favor, me chame de Edward." Falei e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Sorrimos um para o outro por alguns segundos, sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer. Quando o silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor, resolvi falar novamente.

"Me desculpe por comprar sua presença desse jeito, Isabella." Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar minhas desculpas, ela me interrompeu.

"Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella. E pare de se desculpar por coisas que nem precisam de desculpa, para início de conversa. Você não comprou minha presença, você só se tornou dono de alguns tijolos do museu, e isso é uma grande diferença."

Bella sorriu para mim novamente e estava prestes a se virar para iniciar o tour pelo museu quando seu rádio bipou. Ela se desculpou e pediu licença por alguns segundos, tomando uma distância, mas eu ainda podia ouvir tudo que ela estava falando. Era outro funcionário do museu, querendo saber se tudo estava bem com ela. Me toquei que eles deviam estar preocupados com seu bem estar essa noite, como se eu pudesse machucá-la. Mas de certa forma, eles tinham razão, eu era um desconhecido; E eles não sabiam que nós já nos conhecíamos. Pelo pouco que eles sabiam, eu poderia ser um maníaco com péssimas intenções.

_Como se minhas intenções fossem decentes…_

"Estou pronta. Você está?" ela falou ao desligar o rádio. Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ela andou até a entrada, e eu simplesmente fiquei olhando-a andar. Seu quadril movendo-se para a direita e para a esquerda, fez meu membro se agitar em antecipação.

_Foda-se intenções decentes e viva um pouco!_

Quando a alcancei, ela me explicou que começaria o tour pela parte de cima do museu, onde uma exibição temporária de Miró estava sendo realizada. Normalmente, isso seria o final do tour, mas ela queria fazer diferente para que ela pudesse apagar as luzes de cada setor que terminássemos de ver, assim como ativar os alarmes.

"Nós sempre começamos pela parte de cima do museu quando vamos fechar, é um procedimento padrão. Você se importa de começarmos lá por cima?" ela apertou o botão do elevador quando eu respondi que não havia problema nenhum.

Durante a pequena viagem de elevador, comecei a me perguntar se Bella sabia que eu estava ali somente para vê-la e não para passear no museu. Eu achei que isso era óbvio. Ela devia saber que o tour não era uma coincidência, certo? Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu acreditava que ela considerava aquilo uma coincidência ou o destino brincando com a gente. Pois em nenhum momento ela perguntou a mim alguma coisa pessoal, e continuou com sua postura profissional durante todo o tempo.

A exibição de Miró deve ter sido fantástica. Eu tinha ouvido falar e li muitos artigos com críticas positivas sobre isso, mas não conseguia lembrar de nenhum quadro ou desenho que vimos. Bella falava sem parar, me informando sobre as coisas pequenas e triviais sobre o artista e seu trabalho, mas as palavras que ela falava nem chegavam a ser processadas pelo meu cérebro. Eu apenas ouvia o som de sua voz e o entusiasmo com o qual ela falava, me fazendo ver que ela realmente amava seu trabalho. Registrei todos os movimentos de seus lábios, mas não conseguia distinguir que palavras saíam dali. A única coisa que eu sabia era que o som da sua voz e seus lábios se mexendo tinham um efeito fascinante nas minhas partes baixas e isso estava me deixando louco.

Quando ela começou o tour pelo outro andar, eu estava prestes a explodir. Eu não sei de onde essa minha audácia havia saído mas antes mesmo de saber o que eu estava fazendo, fui para trás de Isabella e descansei minhas mãos nos ossinhos de seus quadris.

Ao invés de ficar tensa como eu havia imaginado, ela relaxou à minha frente e percebi que ela também havia sentido a mudança na atmosfera, quando demos a pequena viagem de elevador a alguns segundos atrás. E se ela estava surpresa ou chocada quando falei minhas próximas palavras, ela realmente não demonstrou.

"Você está me deixando louco, Isabella Swan. Honestamente, eu não agendei um tour para ver o museu, e sim para te sentir de novo. Quero tocar sua pele nua e sentir seu lábios em mim. Quero me enterrar bem fundo em você e esquecer meu nome." Sussurrei as palavras em seu ouvido e a senti tremer em minhas mãos que ainda estavam em seu quadril.

"Então não era uma coincidência, Edward? Você e esse tour?" sua voz foi baixa e mais sedutora que o normal.

"Não, meu anjo. Não era coincidência. Eu vi você na hora do almoço, perto da Park Avenue, e eu simplesmente precisava te sentir, te tocar. Sua boca está me deixando louco Bella, e o jeito que seus lábios movem... me fazem esquecer até o que você está falando. Você fica tão linda e sexy nessa saia, mas não existe nada mais no mundo do que a minha vontade de arrancá-la e me enterrar... bem dentro de você."

_E esquecer toda a dor e toda mágoa por alguns momentos…_

Ela não reagiu imediatamente e fiquei com medo de estar ultrapassando alguns limites. Talvez minhas intenções eram realmente muito indecentes. Esse lugar era acima de tudo seu trabalho, e eu queria transar com ela aqui, no chão, imprensando-a na parede, ou aonde ela deixasse.

Eu estava prestes a me desculpar e assumir uma certa distância entre nós, quando ela pegou em minha mão e disse que tinha uma idéia.

Um brilho muito forte estava em seus olhos novamente, mais forte do que a primeira vez em que me viu no hall de entrada e eu esperava que isso fosse uma boa coisa. Eu estava odiando a insegurança que rodeava meu cérebro e meu corpo mas simplesmente não confiava mais no meu conhecimento sobre a linguagem corporal feminina. Isso era outra coisa pela qual Jane era responsável e o ódio que eu senti por ela hoje mais cedo aumentou significativamente. Eu costumava me sentir mais seguro e certo de minhas capacidades, mas quando vi que meu melhor amigo e minha noiva estavam se comendo, perdi toda a confiança em mim.

"Hey… você ficou meio fora de ar por algum tempo, você está bem?" ouvi Bella falar mas não a vi. Pensar em Jane havia praticamente me cegado e acabou com a minha respiração. Bella nos guiou para uma pequena sala de conferências, porque percebi uma diferença na temperatura e na iluminação. Mas ela contribuiu com a minha falta de ar ao fazer algo diferente e completamente sem vergonha. Ela pegou em meu membro pelo tecido da minha calça.

O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que provavelmente não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas eu nunca mais me perdoaria por ter feito. Em um desespero de movimentos, abri minha calça, levantei sua saia, afastei a calcinha pro lado, a virei de costas pra mim na mesa de conferências e penetrei fundo dentro dela.

De primeira, ela não sentiu nenhuma mudança em meu comportamento. Pareceu gostar da grosseria de nossa transa. Mas quando eu simplesmente a peguei por trás, não me importei em falar nada ou satisfazê-la, - em minha cabeça eu era um babaca e estava comendo Jane, - e a força de cada penetrada aumentava a cada segundo que passava, ela se tocou que alguma coisa estava errada. Foi um grito forte "Edward, pare!" que me tirou de meus devaneios.

A realidade fria, me fez sentir como se um balde de gelo tivesse caído sobre mim. A vergonha tomou conta do meu ser e ao perceber o que tinha feito a única coisa que eu queria fazer era desaparecer. Ou voltar ao tempo e fazer as coisas de forma diferente.

"Eu abusei de você," disse a ela, enquanto minha visão ficou turva novamente. Lágrimas queriam sair dessa vez e pisquei rápido, torcendo para que elas sumissem.

Bella se virou, abaixou sua saia e fechou a minha calça rapidamente. Me preparei para um soco no rosto, no nariz, ou até mesmo um tapa, mas ele nunca veio. Eu desejava que ela me batesse. Me machucasse, como a machuquei.

Ela se aproximou, mas eu queria manter o máximo de distância possível. Dei um passo para trás, depois outro, e ela se aproximou novamente de mim. Minhas costas encontraram a parede e eu me virei para abrir a porta ao meu lado. Mas Bella me abraçou por trás em um movimento rápido e apoiou sua cabeça em minhas costas, colocando sua mão esquerda em meu coração e me abraçando com a outra.

"Não se atreva a me abandonar assim, Edward. _Até eu_ mereço mais," ela sussurrou e por um segundo eu pude ouvir uma vida inteira de dor em sua voz.

"Até eu..." ela sussurrou mais uma vez e doeu em mim ver o quanto eu havia feito ela se sentir inferior.

Me virei e entristeci ao sentir a falta de seu abraço delicioso. Inconscientemente, minha mão alcançou sua face, e ela gostou do gesto, porque fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Me desculpe Bella, nenhuma mulher merece ser tratada dessa forma. Me perdoa por usar você desse jeito." falei, achando que minhas palavras estavam parecendo baratas e nada mais do que uma desculpa ridícula.

"Me diga aonde você estava. Me diga quem você estava comendo, quem você estava vendo, Edward. Me diga."

Por alguns segundos eu realmente achei que havia imaginado essas perguntas, mas quando olhei em seus olhos e vi a expectativa na íris castanha, percebi que tudo era real. Essa era Isabella Swan, pedindo para que contasse a ela sobre meu passado fudido, derramar o meu fardo e mostrar a ela os meses de dor que enfrentei. Ela queria saber sobre Jane e Jacob, e que merda que eles tinham feito comigo, porque ela _sabia_ e _sentia_ que eu estava sofrendo. Ela queria que eu mostrasse o vazio do meu peito, os batimentos fracos do meu coração e a minha vida que mais pareceu ser uma sobrevivência do que realmente um aproveitamento.

Eu não conseguiria fazer isso, conseguiria?

Olhei pra ela, implorando com meus olhos para que ela deixasse passar, e disse a ela que não conseguiria falar, porque doía pra caralho. Mas toda a minha determinação e limitação foram varridas de dentro de mim no momento em que ela beijou carinhosamente meu peito na altura do meu coração e sussurrou que ela não era _ela_.

_Eu não sou ela, Edward._

_Eu não sou ela, Edward._

_Eu não sou ela, Edward._

Essas palavras ecoaram em minha cabeça e quando olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez eu _sabia_ que essa mulher estava falando a verdade. Ela não era Jane e eu não era mais aquele homem. Então essa nova versão minha contou tudo que ela queria e merecia saber depois que agi daquele jeito escroto, possuindo-a como se ela fosse Jane.

Contei a ela sobre a ex-noiva traidora e meu ex-melhor amigo. Como passei noites e noites no sofá de Jacob preparando e pensando no perfeito pedido de casamento. E ainda adicionei a gravidez que tinha acabado de saber na hora do almoço, e como me toquei que eles já estavam juntos a muito tempo, principalmente enquanto eu pensava em como pedi-la para se casar comigo. Falei de todos os sentimentos que eu tinha durante esses meses. Expliquei a ela que eu estava em São Francisco, na casa de minha irmã gêmea Alice e de seu marido Jasper, lugar para onde eu tinha ido no dia seguinte que descobri a traição. E em como passei meus dias lá com eles, na cama, me sentindo uma merda e chorando.

Contei também do fato de que minha própria irmã pediu para que eu me reerguesse e saísse para me divertir de uma vez, no 5º dia em que eu estava lá, e que eu nunca odiei e amei tanto Alice naquele momento. Eu estava com raiva que ela não sentia a minha dor e não se importava com minha tristeza mas no final isso foi a melhor coisa que ela havia feito pra mim. Eu fui a praia aquele dia, andei pelo píer, limpei meus pensamentos e falei a mim mesmo que isso não era o fim do mundo, apesar de parecer que era.

Falei que aquele dia no avião eu estava voltando para casa, e como ela tinha sido mandada do céu pra mim. Ela era tudo que eu precisava desesperadamente depois do que aconteceu e apesar de ter me interrompido para falar que estava me usando aquele dia, eu não concordei. Ou de repente concordei, mas a questão era que não importava, porque de certa forma a usei também. A usei para me dar auto-estima, mesmo que tudo durasse apenas o tempo em que passamos naquele banheiro pequeno, e a meia hora depois até que o frio de NY batesse em mim novamente. Mas aquele tempo que eu passei com ela, eu passei _vivendo_.

Depois que contei tudo, parecia que um peso tinha sido retirado de meus ombros e era muito bom se sentir assim. Mas também me senti vazio e superficial, como se não tivesse mais nada a oferecer. E eu queria desesperadamente dar alguma coisa àquela mulher incrível, porque ela estava sendo compreensiva e um verdadeiro apoio enquanto eu revelava o meu passado doloroso. Ela me confortou, me acalmou e depositou beijos suaves por todo o meu rosto, pescoço e peito, tirando um pouco da minha dor, simplesmente por estar ali comigo.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria conosco, quando o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente depois de eu falar pelo que pareceu horas. Mas quando ela falou baixo em meu ouvido, eu sabia que não esperava algo parecido com _isso_.

"Eu quero fazer você se sentir desejado de novo Edward, colar seus pedaços novamente. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que a primeira coisa que pensei quando coloquei meus olhos em você hoje, era que eu queria você... e eu queria te mostrar isso. Você deixa?" ela provocou, pressionando suas curvas deliciosas contra meu baixo ventre.

Eu estava prestes a protestar, lembrando a ela o fato de que a usei antes mas ela não deixou que meu lado destrutivo surgisse novamente. Ao invés disso, ela ignorou minhas palavras, colocando sua boca na minha, que estava entreaberta, e lambendo meus lábios com a ponta de sua língua.

Eu esqueci de tudo quando aquela língua sedosa fez contato com a minha e simplesmente aproveitei a sensação que aquela ação provocava dentro de mim. Ao invés de pensar em como isso estava sendo errado, tive prazer ao imaginar como isso parecia ser tão certo ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos quentes passeavam pelo meu peito, por debaixo da minha jaqueta, removendo-a no processo, e deixando-a cair no chão fazendo barulho. Mas o mundo poderia explodir que eu não iria perceber. A única coisa que minha audição registrava era o batimento forte do meu coração e meu pulso ecoando absurdamente em minha pele já quente.

Sua boca abandonou meus lábios, viajaram pelo meu pescoço, onde sugou a pele na área da minha garganta, deixando pequenos pontos vermelhos de sangue. Com dedos firmes, ela desabotoou minha camisa preta, expondo mais pele a cada botão que era libertado e agraciando cada pedaço de pele descoberta com sua língua e lábio, dando mais atenção a meus mamilos e a meu umbigo, me deixando cada minuto mais e mais louco.

Minha camisa ficou pendurada na altura dos meus ombros, mas ela me queria sem camisa, e eu obedeci. Eu estava sob sua misericórdia e, céus, como era bom confiar em alguém novamente, mesmo que fosse apenas por prazer sexual. Era um começo, um pequeno passo a frente.

Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, logo depois que minha camisa se uniu à minha jaqueta, e abriu rápido meu cinto e o zíper da minha calça. Antes que eu pudesse imaginar o que ela estava fazendo, senti seu hálito quente e lábios tocando minha ereção com beijos leves. Quando olhei pra baixo e tive essa visão, quase gozei. Mas tive muita força de vontade para adiar um pouco e fazer a sensação durar mais. Não seria por muito tempo mesmo, porque Bella estava se demonstrando ser uma expert em me chupar.

Ela segurou a base de meu membro com sua mão e o guiou em direção à sua boca, lambendo a cabeça com sua língua quente, deixando a extremidade úmida ainda mais molhada do que já estava. E quando ela o teve inteiro em sua boca, eu tive que me segurar na parede. Atirei minha cabeça pra trás e apoiei minhas mãos na superfície gelada. O frio fez meus sentidos voltarem por apenas um segundo, porque logo depois ela começou a fazer o melhor sexo oral que eu já tinha recebido em minha vida, e todo pensamento racional que eu tinha escapou de meu cérebro.

"Fuck, Bella!" rosnei, gemendo seu nome e prometi a ela o céu por ser tão deliciosa. Ela riu baixinho, ou pelo menos é o que eu acho que ela estava fazendo afinal ela ainda não tinha parado de se deliciar em meu membro. Ouvir aqueles sons e o calor de sua risada enquanto ela circulava meu pau com sua boca macia, me fez gozar. Forte.

Eu queria me afastar, mas pelo jeito isso era o que ela _não_ queria que eu fizesse. Ao invés disso, ela agarrou meu quadril com a mão que estava livre e me impediu de mover pra onde fosse. Se sentindo confiante, engoliu tudo que saiu de mim, e continuou a me chupar e me lamber até o momento em que eu já estava limpo. E nunca em minha vida eu me senti tão desejado.

Demos as mãos e a coloquei de pé, até que nossos olhos pudessem se encontrar novamente. Eles estavam marrom escuro e penetravam meu ser. Porra, agora eu a queria _mais_ do que antes. Ela leu a luxúria em minha linguagem corporal porque lambeu os lábios e me beijou furiosamente na boca, fazendo com que eu sentisse meu gosto.

Minhas mãos encontraram o caminho para seu cabelo, tirando o elástico de seu rabo de cavalo, para que meus dedos pudessem brincar com os cachos que cheiravam a morango e caíam sensualmente por seus ombros e costas. Mas minhas mãos tinham outras áreas para descobrir e logo elas viajaram para a frente, pegando em seu seio devagar pelo material da blusa branca. Ela gostou de minhas ações. O gemido que escapou de sua boca foi uma excitante evidência.

Ela me parou, abruptamente, removendo meus dedos famintos de seu corpo e deu um passo pra trás. Fiquei com medo que ela tivesse interpretado mal meus gemidos, mas então ela começou a desabotoar sua blusa branca de forma provocante e devagar, com seus olhos nunca abandonando os meus. Bella estava _brincando_ comigo.

Ela se virou de costas pra mim e deixou sua blusa cair no chão, seguida por sua saia-lápis verde escura que escondia seu bumbum, que eu tão desesperadamente queria pegar. Sem nada além de sua lingerie preta, ela olhou por seu ombro enquanto andava até a mesa de madeira da sala de conferências, sentou-se na superfície e me chamou com o dedo.

Como se eu tivesse sido hipnotizado, andei até ela, chutando meus sapatos no meio do caminho, abrindo meu zíper e me posicionando entre suas pernas. Elas estavam levemente abertas, como que me convidando. Levei minhas mãos até seus tornozelos subi até a dobra de seu joelho, puxando-a mais para perto de mim e abrindo suas pernas um pouco mais.

Ela colocou os braços para trás, desabotoando seu sutiã, e removeu aquele item perfeito, expondo-se para mim antes de deitar completamente na mesa. Suas mãos foram até seus seios, brincando com os biquinhos e deixando-os eretos com seu toque. Uma de suas mãos desceu, passando por seu estômago, indo até o elástico de sua calcinha preta, e, faminto, fiquei observando ela brincar com si mesma, me deixando mais excitado e mais louco cada vez que ela investia em seu sexo com os dedos.

Eu não aguentaria por mais tempo, tinha acabado de ser abençoado com uma ereção dolorosa, e quando ela levantou seus quadris, eu estava mais do que disposto a ajudá-la a tirar sua calcinha já encharcada. Os dedos de sua mão direita continuavam a investir dentro dela, acariciando os lábios inferiores de uma forma que não só dava prazer a ela, como a mim também.

Quando ela removeu seus dedos, eles brilhavam de tão molhados. Ela tocou seus seios novamente, deixando uma trilha molhada de excitação pelo seu corpo, e eu tinha que tê-la ali, naquele momento.

Peguei minha carteira, tirando uma camisinha e enrolando-a em meu membro antes de guiar a ponta dele em seu centro que já emanava calor.

"Mais, Edward," ela gemeu e eu obedeci. Com uma investida confiante, a preenchi por completo, e, em retorno, ganhei um suspiro quente. Bem devagar, me movi dentro dela, e foi o mais perto de _fazer amor _que eu era capaz pelos últimos meses. Bella acompanhou cada um dos meus movimentos, investindo seus quadris junto com o meu, arqueando suas costas para poder me sentir mais profundamente. Enquanto minha mão direita estava segurando seu quadril com força, minha outra mão livre passava por sua barriga, caminhando até seu colo que respirava ofegante, mas eu precisava senti-la mais. A peguei em meus braços e andei até a parede, imprensando-a.

Conduzi suas pernas longas e sedosas ao redor de minha cintura, e senti o salto de suas botas de couro enterrarem na parte de trás das minhas coxas, mas eu estava pouco me importando. Com absoluta certeza teriam duas marcas roxas ali amanhã, e se meu irmão e companheiro de corrida Emmett visse, eu teria que aparecer com alguma boa explicação. Mas agora isso era o que eu menos me importava. A única coisa que me importava no momento era fazer esse anjo lindo gritar meu nome ao gozar.

Segurei seu bumbum com minhas mãos – uma coisa que eu queria fazer desde que a vi hoje – e devagar, me movi para dentro e para fora, tentando aprofundar a cada estocada que eu dava. E toda vez que eu estava dentro dela, eu perdia um pouco da dor que eu sentia correr por minhas veias.

"Me beija," ela pediu e, Deus, isso me excitou mais ainda. Ela agarrou meu cabelo, enroscando seus dedos e os embaraçando, levando meu rosto pra junto do dela. Gentilmente, e bem devagar, dei beijos suaves em seus lábios até que ela implorasse. Mas ela não implorou. Ela ordenou que eu colocasse minha língua em sua boca.

"Você quer parar de me provocar desse jeito e me beijar logo, Edward? Por favor?"

O _por favor_ foi só de enfeite, eu sabia, mas nem ligava. Ela podia me pedir qualquer coisa agora, pois eu estava em suas mãos. E quando eu finalmente a beijei, unindo nossas línguas e movendo cada vez mais fundo em seu sexo quente, senti meu estômago começar a se contorcer – espalhando um calor até as minhas bolas, anunciando que eu ia explodir completamente. O orgasmo devastador que senti corroeu minha mente e rasgou cada poro de meu corpo, fazendo minhas pernas falharem e meus braços se sentirem pesados. Mas minha cabeça estava leve e era a melhor sensação que eu havia sentido em dias.

Ela gozou segundos depois, ainda me beijando. Continuamos a nos beijar durante muito tempo depois. Minhas mãos passeavam para cima e para baixo de seu corpo suado, memorizando cada sardinha e linha de sua pele quente. Eu queria que ficássemos assim pelo resto da noite, abraçados, enrolados um no outro, mas a vida nem sempre é como desejamos.

Nos vestimos em silêncio, parando algumas vezes para entregar uma peça de roupa que estava sumida, ou simplesmente para apreciar o corpo um do outro. _Céus, como eu ia sentir falta desse corpo ao meu lado essa noite_! Eu sabia que eu podia pedir a ela pra ir pra casa comigo, _ficar comigo_, mas eu não podia fazer isso, não no estado em que eu ainda me encontrava.

Então minutos depois – e o tour completamente esquecido – nós estávamos no enorme hall de entrada do Museu de Arte Moderna, do qual eu era dono de alguns tijolos agora, sorrindo de forma constrangida um para o outro, não sabendo o que falar ou o que fazer. Bella colocou sua mão em minhas costas e me guiou até o lado de fora.

"Você sabe onde me encontrar agora," ela sussurrou na noite, cruzando os braços e esfregando as mãos nos mesmos para se esquivar do frio.

"Eu sei, Isabella," foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar, enquanto olhava para a ponta dos meus sapatos.

"Edward, abra os olhos e veja a beleza do mundo ao seu redor. Você vai ver que existem muitas mulheres no mundo que dariam tudo para estar com você. Eu acho que você ainda não está preparado para se desgarrar do passado, não ainda, mas você vai. Em breve." Ela sorriu e apertou meu braço, mas de forma carinhosa, passando confiança em suas palavras. "Pare de se sentir culpado por coisas que você não pode mudar, coisas que estão fora de seu controle e deixe isso de lado, anjo. Quando for a hora certa, quando _você_ estiver pronto, deixe tudo de lado e você será livre novamente."

Senti que as lágrimas queriam sair de meus olhos quando ouvi as palavras que ela falou. Deus, eu era tão estúpido por deixá-la ir desse jeito, mas não havia outra forma de agir. Quando fosse a hora certa, eu a encontraria de novo porque ela merecia muito mais do que um homem machucado como eu.

"Você é uma mulher perfeita, Isabella Swan." murmurei, dando um passo a frente e depositando um beijo em sua testa, e em seus lábios, mais uma vez. Parte de mim se sentiu culpada por não perguntar sobre seu passado e sobre as marcas em sua alma que eu facilmente via que existiam, mas, se eu queria me sentir livre, eu tinha que parar de sentir culpa e viver novamente. E grande parte de mim se sentiu aliviada, como se um pequeno peso de minha mágoa tivesse sido deixado no Museu, com Bella. Era uma sensação muito boa.

"Você também será livre um dia, Bella," eu disse quando beijei sua testa e dentro dessas palavras havia uma promessa escondida de que nos encontraríamos novamente, e que de repente o destino tinha planos maiores pra nós. Planos que ainda não poderíamos pensar ainda, por conta de nossos passados. Mas acima de tudo era uma promessa de que a esperança não deveria ser abandonada, nem mesmo nos mais escuros dias que tivéssemos que enfrentar.

_"Outono é uma segunda primavera, onde cada folha é uma flor.__"__  
-Albert Camus-_


	3. Chapter 3 Set me Free in Winter

_Sei que demorei bastante para postar esse capítulo. Me desculpem por isso. O quarto e último capítulo será postado em pouco tempo._

_Beijinhos e façam suas reviews! _

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo 3: Set me Free in Winter**

_"E nas profundezas do inverno__  
Eu finalmente descobri em mim um verão invencível"__  
_-Albert Camus-

**Bella, 25 de Fevereiro**

Eu deveria saber que minha sorte estava prestes a acabar porque _isso_ era muito bom pra ser verdade.

O apartamento que eu tanto queria finalmente era meu e isso havia sido no mínimo inesperado. Mas a velha senhora dona do lugar gostou de mim instantaneamente e mesmo que eu não batesse com todos os requerimentos que o anúncio pedia, ela me deu uma chance e eu estava muito agradecida por isso. Estava tão agradecida que disse à Sra. Clearwater que eu mesma pintaria o apartamento e não seria necessária a pintura da empresa que ela pretendia contratar. Apesar dos badalantes alarmes que começaram a gritar em minha cabeça no momento em que as palavras saíram de minha boca, agarrei minha promessa de qualquer jeito. E foi assim que me encontrei de pé em uma escada, pincel na mão, vestida com uma calça jeans desbotada que tinha mais buracos do que tecido e um casaco de gorro verde.

Eu já tinha dado uma mão de pintura em quase metade da sala e toda a cozinha. Me senti bastante confiante em dar ao hall e ao meu quarto um pouco de tinta também, antes que o dia acabasse. O apartamento não era grande mas era aconchegante e prático, perfeito para uma mulher solteira como eu.

Na maioria das vezes, enquanto eu estava pintando, minha lingua se mantinha presa entre meus dentes – algo que eu sempre fazia quando estava concentrada em minha tarefa – e quando não estava entre eles, ela movia-se de um lado para o outro em minha boca, acompanhando a música que estivesse tocando na rádio no momento.

Eu estava me sentindo bem, e isso era certeza.

Sempre que eu dava uma olhada no apartamento vazio, uma sensação de aquecimento me consumia e invadia meus sentidos com uma calma que eu não experienciava em muito, muito tempo. Agora que eu pensava nisso, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem desde que fui morar com James, três anos atrás. Morar com um alcoólatra nunca te proporciona estado de paz, nem em sua mente, nem em seu corpo. Qualquer nervo de seu organismo tem que estar sempre alerta, até mesmo quando você está dormindo. No verão do ano passado, quando decidi abandoná-lo, não me senti tão livre quanto estava me sentindo hoje. Só que eu não precisava mais me preocupar com o tempo que perdi com James. Estava finalizado e fechado, trancado dentro de uma caixa de _péssimas memórias para nunca visitar novamente._

_Lar._

Pela primeira vez em meses, eu tinha um lugar para chamar de lar. Mas não era só isso. Eu não tinha só um lugar que me fazia sentir em casa, mas também tinha a sensação em meu coração de estar em um lar. E _isso_ era algo que eu nunca havia sonhado em presenciar de novo, pelo menos não enquanto estava com James.

"Merda," sussurrei, tentando imaginar porque estava pensando tanto em James hoje, logo hoje, dia em que tinha achado minha serenidade novamente. Mas antes que eu pudesse explorar esses pensamentos e as razões por trás deles, fui trazida à realidade quando o barulho estridente da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento.

Por um segundo eu fiquei simplesmente parada ali. – no topo da escada – porque eu estava confusa.

_A campainha –minha campainha – acabou de tocar e ninguém sabe que eu moro aqui. Merda!_

Eu estava com medo. A paranóia de morar com James retornando em mim, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia me mover de forma nenhuma. Daí a campainha tocou de novo, e eu tomei um susto, deixando a escada, o pincel, saindo de casa e pulando dois degraus de uma vez para descer os três andares do prédio antes que a pessoa que estava do lado de fora desse meia volta e desaparecesse na multidão de Nova York.

Um entregador estava na minha frente, batendo seu pé impacientemente no concreto e antes que eu pudesse falar um "oi", ele enfiou um papel em minhas mãos, e uma caneta preta.

"Assine," ele disse, em uma voz nada gentil, lembrando-me perfeitamente do homem no qual eu estava fugindo. Um calafrio correu de minha nuca até o final de minha espinha, indo para meus pés. Sem nem pensar, assinei a porra do papel, mesmo sem fazer idéia pelo que eu estava assinando.

"Aqui," ele jogou um envelope marrom escuro em minhas mãos, depois de arrancar o papel e a caneta delas. Ele estava prestes a ir embora para continuar sua jornada quando minha própria voz fez ele parar. Eu não sei daonde havia saído o meu impulso de abrir a boca, era uma audácia que eu mal havia presenciado em minha vida, ainda mais nos últimos anos, mas falar desse jeito fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem.

"Eu não sei quem ou o que mordeu a sua bunda, _Senhor-Não-posso-sorrir_, mas um pouco de delicadeza não custa muito, sabe?"

Dei um sorriso glorioso, tanto pra ele quanto pra mim por ser a Bella forte que eu sempre fui. Eu costumava me sentir mal quando as pessoas ficavam constrangidas por algo que eu tinha dito, assim como o _Sr.-Faz-cinco-anos-que-não-transo_ que estava em pé na minha frente, mas eu não conseguia me importar com isso. Não mais. Ele havia sido rude e nada hospitaleiro, e eu não havia pedido por isso nesse ensolarado dia de inverno.

"Desculpe," ele falou, "estou tendo um péssimo dia." ele sorriu o que presumi ser um sorriso fraco que parecia mais como alguém que estava tentando não vomitar no vagão do metrô, pois não tinha pra onde correr.

"Eu não sei o que te causou tanto estresse, mas um sorriso não custa nada e te deixa ainda mais bonito." elogiei e o sorriso que ele deu em troca fez tudo valer a pena. Segundos atrás ele parecia minha mãe, no dia em que ela tinha acabado de lavar as janelas e assim que entrou em casa, começou a chover. Agora ele era o homem que foi embora depois de um elogio, um pouco menos frio do que estava antes. Acenou e deu meia volta pela última vez, me desejando um bom dia e me chamando de "linda menina". Se meu humor já estava bom antes, agora estava melhor.

Subi os degraus dois de cada vez até chegar no ultimo andar onde só tinha uma porta. A minha. Entrei, ainda sorrindo, e com meu quadril, fechei a porta. Foi aí que olhei o envelope marrom que minhas mãos ainda seguravam.

Eu não reconheci a letra: era elegante e com muitas curvas e pontos, onde concluí que alguma mulher devia ter escrito. Não deixando que a paranóia tomasse conta de mim novamente, levei meus dedos até a parte de trás do envelope e o abri rápido, tirando os papéis de dentro. Quase que imediatamente, minhas mãos começaram a tremer incontrolavamente porque eu _sabia_ que papéis eram aqueles. Eu havia enviado os mesmos meses atrás, no momento em que pisei na cidade de Nova York. Na realidade, minha advogada que os mandou, porque eu não queria que James soubesse onde eu morava e simplesmente porque era o melhor procedimento a se fazer.

Demorou meses para que ele respondesse e como eu não recebi notícias da advogada, aceitei o fato de que, para a lei, eu seria sempre casada com James. No meu coração no entanto, eu não sentia nem mais um pingo de respeito, amizade ou amor por ele, e estava farta e cansada de tudo que viesse daquele homem.

E era muito bom estar farta e cansada dele.

Então o fato de eu estar recebendo esses papéis nem deveria ser algo muito importante pra mim, mas eu estaria mentindo em dizer que eles não significavam tudo. Eles eram o ticket para um mundo onde eu seria livre, uma mulher livre novamente. E mesmo que eu já fosse uma mulher livre de coração, ser uma no papel era muito importante também. Eu poderia viver de novo, sem sentir a vergonha de ser uma mulher casada e talvez, no futuro, poder amar outro homem. Isso, se James tivesse assinado eles.

Minhas mãos trêmulas não conseguiam se controlar e um papel fino e amarelo com a mesma letra bonita caiu no chão. O peguei e olhei rápido o que continha, me fazendo derrubar todos os outros papéis no chão e pular no ar como um elefante que acha que é uma bailarina.

_Bella, hora de comemorar!  
Você está livre, garota. Livre. VOE!  
V._

As palavras simples de Victoria evocaram gritos de felicidade e choque vindos direto de minha garganta. As lágrimas rolaram do meu rosto e o canto de minha boca tornou-se o maior sorriso da terra. Eu sabia o que as palavras dela significavam, e nem precisei olhar para os outros papéis com a assinatura de James, porque eu estava livre. Livre como um pássaro. E era hora de comemorar.

Eu pulei e dancei pelo apartamento inteiro, correndo até a geladeira e procurando algo alcoólico para comemorar esse dia maravilhoso, mas fui recebida apenas com a luz neon e a geladeira vazia. Porém, ao lado dela, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto que ganhei dos meus pais em meu aniversário de dezoito anos e estava sendo guardada para uma ocasião especial. Uma ocasião que nunca ocorreu, até agora. Eu não conseguia nem pensar em outro momento que seria melhor do que o dia de hoje e confiante, abri a garrafa de vinho tinto, cultivada em 2000, colocando um pouco do líquido em um copo. Dei um gole e deixei que o calor se espalhasse pela minha garganta, enquanto me sentia a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Sentei no chão da cozinha, dando goles no meu copo com a garrafa ao meu lado, e fechei meus olhos para aproveitar o momento e salvá-lo em minha mente para sempre. Eu poderia finalmente fechar aquele capítulo absurdo da minha vida e me focar no futuro. Um futuro que esperava ser descoberto por mim, um futuro que começava hoje.

Tomei mais um pouco do vinho e pensei em todas as coisas que nunca permiti fazer enquanto estava com James. Jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria um homem controlar minha vida. Nunca mais.

Quando meu copo estava vazio, enchi mais um pouco e olhei para o lado de fora da minha janela em estilo francês, que mostrava o barulho e as luzes da cidade que não dormia. Uma cidade que eu amava desde que comecei meu mestrado em Arte Moderna e lugar onde eu nunca deveria ter saído pra início de conversa. Eu estava cega de amor e o segui até São Francisco, lugar que me fazia sentir saudades de Nova York todos os dias. Mas agora eu estava de volta – para sempre.

Mais um copo vazio foi cheio pelo delicioso aroma do vinho, e eu continuei a fazer planos para meu futuro. Fiquei pensando se eu ainda teria a chance de encontrar um homem e amá-lo incondicionalmente. Assim que fechei os olhos, avistei o cabelo bronze embarassado, uma imagem que se mantinha em minha cabeça o tempo inteiro. Imagem de um homem que nunca mais se importou em me contactar novamente depois da nossa noite no Museu de Arte Moderna, um homem que tocou meu coração cheio de feridas e esquentou meu corpo de um jeito pelo qual eu não me sentia confortável desde que eu ainda era uma mulher casada. Mas para ser honesta comigo mesma, eu amei todos aqueles toques dele. Até mais do que os anteriores.

E esse homem _não deveria_ ter me tocado daquele jeito, se ele claramente não estava interessado em mim. Ele queria meu corpo, e meu corpo era tudo que eu podia oferecê-lo naquela hora. Mas agora, hoje, eu era mais do que o sexo feminino atraente. Eu era uma mulher solteira, com um futuro brilhante à minha frente. E se Edward não estava interessado, eu tinha certeza que tinham outros homens por aí.

A garrafa de vinho estava praticamente vazia e com uma encolhida de ombros, bebi o ultimo gole dela e aproveitei o silêncio da minha casa, o vazio de minha cabeça e as batidas do meu coração. Eu estava feliz, e isso era uma das melhores sensações que eu podia experimentar.

Com uma tontura que eu podia apenas culpar ao delicioso vinho que eu havia acabado de consumir, me levantei. Ou pelo menos tentei me levantar porque na mesma hora as paredes pareciam dançar na minha frente e o cômodo estava rodando. Ou será que era eu quem estava rodando? Eu não sabia, na verdade. Tentei novamente, devagar dessa vez, e com minhas mãos agarrei a parede à minha direita, conseguindo ficar em pé. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, andei pela cozinha, colocando o copo e a garrafa na pia antes de voltar para a escada e para o meu trabalho de pintura que havia abandonado na última hora e meia.

Se eu fosse uma real observadora de meu próprio corpo, eu teria percebido que subir a escada não seria a melhor idéia que tive em minha vida, mas fiz assim mesmo. Peguei o pincel e me virei para ficar de frente para a parede e continuar a pintar. Mas minha coordenação estava pior do que a que eu já tinha sóbria e antes que eu pudesse gritar ou me tocar do que estava acontecendo, caí no chão duro de madeira, com meu pulso tentando apartar a queda. Caí em cima da minha mão e cotovelo esquerdos. Imediatamente cobri meu rosto para me proteger da escada que aparentemente ia cair em cima de mim, mas o barulho de metal caindo que eu esperava não aconteceu então pude respirar em alívio. De repente a sorte estava ao meu lado de qualquer forma.

Fiquei de costas e trouxe meu braço até meu rosto para inspecionar o dano que a queda havia causado. Não vi sangue e fiquei mais aliviada que antes. O cheiro de sangue sempre me deixava enjoada, até mesmo me fazendo desmaiar. Só que o alívio durou muito pouco, porque meu pulso e meu cotovelo começaram a martelar de dor. Olhei mais de perto e vi que meu pulso já estava inchado e azul. Quanto tentei tocá-lo, chorei de dor.

"Merda Bella, você fez de novo!" me xinguei enquanto avaliava as opções em minha cabeça.

Eu não tinha carro e se tivesse, não conseguiria dirigir de qualquer forma. Eu poderia pegar o metrô mas uma olhada rápida no relógio me fez ver que a hora do rush ia começar e eu não estava com o mínimo saco de ficar de pé em um metrô lotado com pessoas batendo no meu pulso machucado. Provavelmente me machucaria ainda mais, ou até me faria desmaiar, e isso era algo que eu não queria agora. Chamar uma ambulância pra isso também não era uma opção, mesmo eu tendo plano de saúde. Então escolhi a última opção, a única que me sobrava, que era pegar um táxi até o hospital mais perto.

Eu estava horrorosa, com pingos de tinta no rosto e as roupas com as quais eu estava não me deixavam mais bonita, mas sinceramente eu não conseguia me importar com isso agora. Eu precisava que alguém visse meu braço antes que eu o arrancasse fora na esperança que a dor passasse. O estado alcoólico induzido em que eu me encontrava era o provável culpado pela minha falta de preocupação com a aparência mas provavelmente estava me ajudando a não sentir tanta dor.

"Taxi!" gritei e acenei com meu braço bom desesperadamente, na esperança de chamar atenção dos taxistas. Devido ao começo da hora do rush, as ruas estavam cobertas com os carros amarelos rípicos e eu estava agradecida por isso. Antes que eu pudesse gritar de novo, um motorista hispânico parou para que eu entrasse.

Agradeci e sorri assim que entrei, mostrando meu braço azul e inchado para ele, avisando que queria ir ao hospital mais próximo da cidade. Minha voz estava meio enrolada e um soluço fraco saiu de meus lábios involuntariamente. Morrendo de vergonha, virei meu rosto e olhei para a janela enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido hoje.

"Ele deve ter sido um péssimo homem," o motorista disse, quando nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho retrovisor.

Merda! Eu devia me lembrar baseando-se em minhas experiências de bebida que eu não tinha filtro nenhum quando estava alta.

"Ele era," falei enquanto voltava a olhar para a janela novamente. Esperei que ele tivesse entendido que isso era o final da conversa e por sorte ele entendeu, pois passamos o resto da corrida em silêncio.

Demorou menos de dez minutos para que ele pudesse me levar para o lugar que pedi, e adicionei uma gorjeta em agradecimento. Ele até abriu a porta pra mim, dando uma rápida volta no carro com suas pernas pequenas, e desejando-me um bom dia, após fechar a porta com seus novos passageiros já dentro do carro.

"Obrigada," eu disse, e sem olhar pra trás segui até a recepção. Tentei andar normalmente e o mais direita possível mas os níveis de álcool no meu organismo ainda estavam mais que presentes. Tudo estava dançando e ficando nublado no momento em que alcancei o balcão.

Eu queria dizer meu nome quando a senhora simpática da recepção me perguntou, mas minha boca parecia que estava coberta de areia e meus olhos não conseguiam mais se concentrar, apesar de eu estar me esforçando. A dor no meu braço estava aumentando cada vez mais desde que saí do táxi e minhas mãos começaram a suar, apesar de eu não sentir calor nenhum dentro daquele hall. A sensação que eu tinha era que alguém estava pisando no meu peito, fazendo com que o oxigênio não entrasse em meu sistema como deveria. Fechei meus olhos, tentando focar em minha respiração, mas o peso não saía e de repente, uma escuridão me envolveu e me levou ao chão mais uma vez.

Alguém estava tirando o cabelo de meu rosto com mãos gentis e falando com uma voz que vinha de muito, muito distante. Eu não conseguia responder ou falar, apesar de que o peso já havia sumido agora. Mas a areia ainda se encontrava em minha boca, me dando a sensação de que eu tinha engolido todo o Deserto do Sahara. Os mesmos dedos delicados colocaram um pedaço de meu cabelo por detrás de minhas orelhas, local onde eu amava que me tocassem. Acabou causando um suspiro involuntário e então ouvi a voz chamar meu nome novamente, só que mais perto dessa vez.

"Bella, abra seus olhos."

Seu comando era gentil mas persistente ao mesmo tempo, e a familiaridade da voz me fez sentir relaxada. Tentei abrir meus olhos imediatamente e me arrependi pois as luzes fluorescentes da emergência me deixaram tonta mais uma vez. Se eu não estivesse deitada em uma maca, definitivamente teria desmaiado de novo.

"Devagar", ele adicionou e riu baixo como se fosse política do hospital zoar seus pacientes. Foi aí que me toquei: as mãos gentis, os dedos tocando _aquele_ ponto que ele sabia que eu amava e a familiaridade da voz, voz aquela que eu reconheceria no meio de milhões de outras.

"Merda!" sussurrei, ao mesmo tempo que desejei que a terra se abrisse misteriosamente e me engolisse, nunca mais me devolvendo. Ou em outro hospital, com outro homem. O que ele estava fazendo aqui de qualquer jeito? Pensei e ele riu de novo. Percebi minha falta de filtro e xinguei novamente. Tinha falado em voz alta.

"Nenhum terremoto te levará para outro hospital Srta. Swan, e eu sou o seu médico. É isso que eu estou fazendo aqui."

Eu podia ouvir os risos em sua voz apesar de ele estar se esforçando para ser professional, com seus dedos gentis não tocando mais minha pele. Escutei alguém se mexendo na sala mas tinha certeza que não era ele pois eu ainda conseguia sentir sua presença, mesmo com a distância física. O fato de alguém estar ali de repente era o motivo da mudança rápida para o modo profissional.

"Típico, você tinha que ser um médico," resmunguei e falei que "o dia estava muito bom pra ser verdade."

Eu não abri meus olhos, completamente envergonhada de encontrar o _Senhor-Perfeito-que-não-se-importou-em-me-procurar_ desse jeito – coberta de tinta, com essas roupas, e levemente bêbada.

"Não qualquer médico, Bella" ele disse quando suspeitei que a pessoa que estava aqui antes tinha saído. "Seu médico. Então se você puder abrir seus olhos, eu poderei ver se você tem algum problema que peça um raio-x ou exames extras." Sua mão estava de volta, dessa vez em meus cabelos, acariciando minha nuca enquanto sua outra mão estava segurando meu cotovelo, para que eu me sentasse na maca.

"Outro médico pode me atender?" perguntei assim que sentei, com meus olhos abaixados, focados nos pingos de tinta que cobriam minhas palmas e dedos.

"Porque?" pude ouvir a confusão e perplexidade em sua voz. "O que eu fiz de errado?"

Suspirei e antes que pudesse explicar a situação, comecei a pensar comigo mesma porque Edward Cullen estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse com doze anos, coberta de espinhas e usando aparelho dental. Eu sabia o porque. Foi porque durante todos esses meses eu esperei que ele aparecesse no museu, ou ligasse, ou mandasse alguma mensagem, mas nunca aconteceu nada disso. Eu esperava que aquilo que tivemos se tornasse algo mais do que dois refúgios físicos, e eu sabia que eu nunca estaria preparada pra isso, até hoje. Porque hoje eu estava livre. Livre e me sentindo com doze anos e insegura. Típico.

"Nada," eu disse, como se tivesse tentando acabar com a discussão, mas em minha mente eu adicionei - _Você não fez absolutamente nada, seu filho da mãe. - _Ele não havia feito nada desde o nosso encontro, e esse era exatamente o problema.

"Bella, fala comigo." Ele disse, sua voz quase um sussurro, quando com seus dedos, moveu minha cabeça mais para frente.

"Eu caí da escada depois de beber uma garrafa inteira de vinho, que meus pais me deram no meu aniversário de dezoito anos e justamente em cima do meu pulso, que agora tá doendo pra caramba."

Mudei o assunto bruscamente pois isso merecia a atenção dele. Era o único assunto pelo qual eu me sentiria segura em falar. O único que eu poderia lidar.

Merda, beber sempre me deixou emotiva desse jeito!

"Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero saber, Bella," ele suspirou devagar, seu hálito de menta acariciando minha bochecha e me dando arrepios na pele.

"Você é um médico, isso é o que você deveria querer saber, Doutor Cullen." Mesmo sem nenhuma intenção de parecer rude e grossa, eu fui.

E eu odiava isso. Uma hora atrás, eu estava sentada no chão de madeira da minha sala, aproveitando a melhor garrafa de vinho que já tive em minha vida, pensando apenas no jeito de seu cabelo despenteado, a suavidade de seus olhos verdes e a dor que eles carregavam. E agora eu estava olhando pra eles, e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer é ser grossa e me sentir magoada. Magoada porque ele não me contactou e nunca se importou. Em todos esses meses, eu não tinha valido nem um telefonema ou uma visita e mesmo que não deveria doer tanto assim, - afinal não tínhamos nada, - hoje doía. De repente eu não era um pássaro livre mesmo…

Com a respiração pesada, ele checou minhas pupilas para algum sinal de dano cerebral ou sangramento interno, checou minha cabeça procurando algum machucado e as vezes perguntava se estava doendo. Não doía, pelo menos não por fora, mas meu coração estava dolorido. Quando ele pegou meu pulso já roxo em suas mãos, gentilmente pressionou seus dedos em algumas areas, me fazendo estremecer mais de uma vez. Ele me pediu para que eu movesse os dedos como se estivesse tocando piano, mover a mão pra direita e pra esquerda e me mandou para o centro de raio-x, sem mais falar nenhuma palavra ou algo que não fosse profissional.

Eu havia pedido por isso: a culpa era da minha mudança de humor e meu orgulho ferido, então porque eu queria gritar? Gritar com ele. Gritar comigo. E a todos os deuses que estavam acabando com a minha felicidade e sorte do nada. Mas eu não gritei; Continuei calada e esperei que a enfermeira me levasse até o raio-x.

Quando ele saiu da sala, agradeci a ele como uma boa paciente deveria ser e quando ele se virou para me olhar pela última vez, suas feições amansaram visivelmente.

"Obrigado Bella, Dr. Shepherd vai tomar conta de você quando o raio-x ficar pronto. I'm Estou indo pra casa" ele se virou, me deixando sozinha, miserável e com vontade de chorar.

Abaixei a cabeça e deixei caírem as lágrimas que eu estava segurando, rolarem por meu rosto.

"James estava certo, nenhum homem nunca vai me desejar." Sussurrei pra mim mesma, relembrando as palavras que meu ex-mardo costumava me dizer quando estava bêbado e eu ameaçava deixá-lo. Minhas lágrimas não me deixaram ver que Edward retornou à sala, nem como ele precisou de toda a força de vontade do mundo pra não me consolar.

Mais de uma hora depois, eu estava de volta à mesma baia na sala de emergência, e sem saber se meu pulso estava quebrado ou não. Eu estava louca pra ir pra casa e me enrolar em meu sofa ou na cama, assistir um filme bem mocinha, chorar um pouco mais e dormer para acordar renovada no dia seguinte. Talvez pedir comida chinesa também seria bom.

"Não está quebrado Bella, apenas uma luxação. Vou pedir à enfermeira para colocar uma pequena tala e alguns esparadrapos para que você não o machuque novamente. Você vai precisar fazer um check up em duas semanas e devemos tirar a tala até lá." Fiquei surpresa em ouvir a voz dele novamente, pois eu esperava que Dr. Sheperd fosse me dar o diagnóstico. Inconscientemente, dei um sorriso fraco.

"Obrigada." Sibilei sem sair um som de minha boca, pois eu não conseguia confiar em minha voz. Agora, estávamos sozinhos na baia e ele envolveu sua mão em minha bochecha, acariciando a pele embaixo de meu olho com seu polegar, e me perguntou se podíamos conversar. Assim que a enfermeira entrou, sua mão deixou meu rosto e eu fiquei desesperada por contato novamente.

"Vou esperar por você," ele sussurrou quando saiu da baia e de repente minha vontade de sair daquela emergência aumentou significativamente.

A enfermeira demorou mais de vinte minutos para colocar a tala e os esparadrapos coloridos. Quando eu estava pronta para ir pra casa, não estava com tanta certeza se queria ter essa conversa com ele.. O medo de que o que ele falasse pudesse me machucar como um avalanche quando você menos espera e tive que ter toda a força do mundo para não dar o cano nele. Mas eu não havia esperado meses par aver ou ouvir dele de novo para correr como um Coelho assustado que tinha acabado de ver um urso ou uma raposa. Então andei confidante até onde aquele deus estava parado me esperando.

"Posso te levar em casa?" ele perguntou, depois que acenamos muito constrangedoramente.

"Isso seria muito doce da sua parte. Você sempre dá carona a seus pacientes, Dr. Cullen?" provoquei, enquanto andávamos em direção à seu carro. Ele sacudiu meu braço brincando comigo, e me disse que só dava esse tipo de tratamento aos pacientes especiais.

Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e quando eu estava quase me sentando, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido que nenhum paciente tinha visto o interior de seu carro.

Engoli seco e soltei um sorriso que acabou relaxando minhas feições, mas a sensação de calor causada pelo flerte dele aqueceu meu interior em um nível altamente perigoso.

Ele ligou o aquecedor assim que entrou no carro mas não pareceu que ia dirigir agora. Confusa, virei meu rosto para encará-lo.

"Você quer que eu saia, Edward?" sussurrei, com medo de falar e acabar quebrando o clima relaxado em que estávamos segundos atrás.

"Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer com _nada_ Bella, me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo. Desculpe por não ter te visitado ou te chamado pra tomar um café, como você merece. Mas eu tenho pensado em muitas coisas que você me disse quando nos separamos naquele dia e espero que você acredite em mim quando eu digo que para se curar, é necessário tempo. Pra mim, é mais do que tempo. Eu cheguei em um momento em minha vida no qual estou melhor do que estava há meses atrás, mas ainda não estou preparado para confiar em alguém novamente. Não ainda, não agora."

A confissão dele foi um comprimido difícil de engolir porque era exatamente o que eu estava com medo de ouvir. Mas ao mesmo tempo foram essas palavras que criaram asas em mim e me fizeram mais livre do que nunca, pela segunda vez no dia. Eu não precisava esperar por ele. Apesar de achar que não era isso que eu estava fazendo, me toquei que era _exatamente_ o que eu estava fazendo.

Uma lágrima silenciosa escapou de meus olhos novamente mas me recusei a limpar. Aquela lágrima mostrava exatamente como eu me sentia e eu não estava mais envergonhada de demonstrar meus sentimentos.

"Eu entendo. Obrigada" voltei minha cabeça para os pingos de tinta no meu braço bom.

"Não é que você não valha a pena Bella. Todas as células do meu corpo gritam que você é. Mas meu coração ainda tá muito machucado e você merece muito mais do que isso. Você merece mais do que um homem que não consegue confiar em si mesmo." E quando ele disse essas palavras, percebi que ele tinha ouvido as palavras que James costumava me dizer e mais uma lágrima se uniu à anterior.

"Você é a melhor coisa que acontece na minha vida, a melhor que aconteceu e a melhor que acontecerá. Mas eu nunca serei bom o suficiente," e com essas palavras, ele deu partida no carro e foi até meu apartamento sem nem pedir as direções. Presumi que ele deve ter olhado meu registro no hospital e memorizou meu endereço.

Em silêncio, eu via a rua e os carros que passavam até que paramos em um pequeno estacionamento atrás do meu prédio. Percebi que ele era bem familiarizado com o local. Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, ele me respondeu.

"Eu morava nessa area com meu irmão antes de, você sabe, Jane transar com o meu melhor amigo."

Assenti em silêncio e me virei para abrir a porta, mas sua mão gentil tocou meu joelho esquerdo, me parando.

"O que aconteceu hoje, Bella? Porque você estava bêbada numa tarde de quinta feira às quatro da tarde?" sua voz era leve e ele fez o máximo de esforço para manter suas acusações silenciosas, mas eu podia interpretá-las de qualquer forma. Eu vivi por muito tempo com uma pessoa que não reclamava mas me acusava de muitas coisas absurdas, e eu já estava cansada desse tipo de coisa.

"Como você se atreve!" gritei e olhei bem de frente pra ele. Segurei a vontade de dar um tapa em sua cara, mas meu sangue estava fervendo e minhas mãos tremendo.

"Você não tem direito nenhum de me acusar de uma coisa como essa. Mas se você realmente quer saber a verdade, eu finalmente consegui os papéis do meu divórcio, desde que fugi do meu ex marido em Agosto. Ex-marido esse que seu melhor amigo era a primeira bebida alcóolica que ele estivesse disponível no bar. Um ex marido que nunca se importou em me satisfazer do jeito que você se importou. Depois de meses me sentindo envergonhada de ter feito o que fiz com você, e DUAS VEZES, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Finalmente estou livre. Porque a partir de agora, eu sou uma mulher solteira novamente. E eu posso finalmente viver a minha vida, sonhar, se preocupar com o meu futuro de cabeça erguida e sem me sentir culpada. E você está me acusando de ser alcoólatra? Como se eu tivesse coragem de fazer isso e me transformer na merda que meu ex marido era. Seu babaca!"

Quando terminei de falar, lágrimas corriam de meus olhos e eu as odiava mais do que nunca. Me recusei a mostrar minha fraqueza, não mais. Estava cansada, de verdade. Mas eu ainda me sentia na necessidade de falar, e mais uma cascata de palavras saíram de minha boca.

"E eu achava que você era diferente, Edward. Que valeria a pena sonhar com você, mas você é exatamente igual a James. Me acusando de coisas apesar de você saber perfeitamente que são mentiras e expressões de seus próprios medos. Não projete qualquer que seja o medo que você carregue dentro de você em mim, Edward, não é justo. E sim, se é isso que você é, eu realmente mereço coisa melhor."

Minha voz estava mais calma, provavelmente porque eu vi que a dor em seus olhos estava voltando, a mesma dor que eu me lembrava encontrar na última vez que nos encontramos, no Museu de Arte Moderna. Eu queria ser diferente da ex-noiva dele, não queria mais causar dor à ele então levei minha mão até sua nuca e esperei que ele olhasse pra mim na escuridão de seu carro.

"Você tem que parar de fazer isso, Edward, você está se destruindo, e a que custo? Libere a sua angústia e viva! A vida é tão bonita e você está tão cego pra enxergar, com medo de abrir seus olhos e ver a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor. Aprenda a confiar novamente. Será um processo de doação e aprendizado e sim, pode ser que doa de novo, mas existe alguém no mundo que valha a pena a tentativa." Inconscientemente me aproximei de seus lábios e parei de falar, com a promessa de um beijo. Uma promessa de que se ele acreditasse em mim, se ele acreditasse nele e nos outros, ele seria feliz.

Ele me beijou de volta, carinhosamente. Nossos lábios mal se tocaram, mas era justamente o que a gente precisava.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha e sussurrou "Porque você se envergonhou do que aconteceu com a gente?"

"Porque eu ainda era uma mulher casada Edward, e mesmo que no meu coração eu já tivesse dado adeus a James, no papel eu continuava comprometida. Mas nunca me arrependi do que aconteceu entre a gente, só me senti mal por ainda ser casada e estar fazendo coisas incríveis com você."

Um momento de silêncio se abrigou entre nós até que Edward decidiu falar de novo.

"Como você consegue ser tão otimista depois das coisas absurdas que aconteceram com você, Bella?"

Em silêncio, fiquei pensando a mesma coisa, Rolando isso na minha cabeça, mas percebi que era a única possibilidade disponível para um humor otimista.

"Porque nós temos que ter esperança. Sem esperança Edward, a vida não vale a pena. E agora, você está sobrevivendo e até vivendo, mas você não carrega esperança no coração porque você tem medo. Medo de viver plenamente de novo."

Ele assentiu e me perguntei se ele realmente tinha entendido o significado de minhas palavras.

Quando ele olhou para seus dedos, incrédulo, perdido em seu próprio mundo, dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e disse a ele que tinha que ir. Ele não me parou e de certa forma fiquei agradecida por isso porque se ele tivesse pedido para eu ficar, eu teria ficado. E eu queria ser livre. Eu queria _desesperadamente_ ser livre.

Fechei a porta do carro devagar e corri para o interior do meu prédio, um vento gelado passando por meus cabelos em diferentes direções, me fazendo arrepiar. Eu estava no meio dos andares quando ouvi alguém subindo as escadas e o bolo em meu estômago não devia ter aparecido, mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Meu corpo simplesmente sabia que era _ele_ e o fato de ele ter vindo atrás de mim fez com que eu me sentisse feminina. Fez com que eu me sentisse desejada.

Ele me alcançou na última parte da escada que dava para o meu apartamento. O único que tinha no terceiro andar daquele pequeno prédio.

"Bella," ele falou rápido, tentando recuperar o ar depois de ter corridor pelas escadas. Eu não pulei nem tomei susto ao sentir sua mão na parte baixa de minhas costas, apenas me virei até que encostei minhas costas na parede e me encontrei prisioneira de seus braços.

"Bella, eu não quero deixar você, não ainda" ele inclinou sua cabeça, esperando que eu diminuisse o espaço entre nossos lábios e dissesse a ele que não. Mas eu não seria a pessoa que negaria ele porque eu desejava ele há muito tempo e agora ele estava aqui, apenas esperando pelo convite.

"Uma última vez Edward, e então você tem que me deixar ir" coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e acariciei a pele macia que ficava logo abaixo da linha de seu cabelo. Era um ponto que eu sabia que ele gostava de ser tocado porque ele relaxava. Ele suspirou ao sentir meu toque e me falou "uma única vez e você será livre, Bella", antes de beijar meus lábios.

Seu beijo era macio de começo mas foi crescendo de forma fervorosa, e a vontade com que ele me beijava fez com que eu enrolasse meus dedos do pé e sentisse todo o calor que ele proporcionava ao meu corpo.

Suas mãos caminharam até meus ombros, passando pela frente de minha blusa, onde suas mãos famintas agarraram meus seios por cima do tecido. Estávamos num local público e apesar de estarmos a poucos passos do meu apartamento, eu não queria me mover. Eu queria ele aqui e agora. _Agora_.

Me mexi um pouco e me ajoelhei enquanto guiava Edward comigo. Minha mão boa ainda estava em sua nuca, seu cabelo embarassado entre meus dedos famintos, segurando-os como se fosse motivo de vida ou morte. Era como se eu tivesse medo que se os soltasse, o leão selvagem fugiria de mim. Minha outra mão, presa naquela tava horrorosa, agarrou a parte da frente de sua camisa e quando ele se tocou do que eu queria fazer, ele me ajudou a deitar.

Não era nada confortável, o mármore duro dos degraus batiam em minhas costas e tentei arqueá-las ou me mexer, mas qualquer posição era definitivamente desconfortável. Eu iria me xingar por isso na manhã seguinte, mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Porque ele estava se encaixando entre minhas pernas e sugando meu pescoço como se fosse seu doce favorito.

Ele dedilhou os botões do meu jeans enquanto dava beijos na area do meu umbigo, um pouco acima do elastico de minha calcinha. Ajudei ele a tirar o resto, o que resultou em uma batalha bem atrapalhada dos dois e quando ele as tirou por completo, o vento gelado das escadas nem me incomodou pois cada pensamento racional que eu pudesse ter saiu de minha cabeça quando seus olhos verdes prenderam-se aos meus. Ele me devorou com seu olhar e os sentimentos e o carinho que estavam escondidos neles deixou minha boca seca do nada. Ele me queria – eu podia ver isso – e quando ele me beijou com uma feracidade que fez meu estômago se contorcer, eu sabia que seus olhos carregavam a verdade.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e eu queria protestar, mas então senti ele indo em direção às minhas coxas, justamente aonde estava já me incomodando, e perdi todo o foco de protesto que eu tinha dentro de mim. Seu halite quente se espalhava pelo tecido da minha calcinha e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Eu não me importava. Até o momento em que ele beijou meu centro ainda por cima do tecido e minha bomba relógio começou a disparar mais rápido. Mais rápido do que antes.

Eu queria gemer seu nome mas eu ainda não conseguia achar foco para tal, então agarrei seu cabelo com força. Ele reclamou, mas de um jeito agradável, e isso o encorajou a fazer o que tinha em mente. O tecido de minha calcinha foi arrancado do meu corpo e fiquei feliz por me ver livre dela. Ele afastou minhas pernas, passou sua lingual por toda a minha extensão me fazendo sentir que estava voando. Ele fez de novo, mais frenetic dessa vez e repetiu inúmeras vezes até me convencer de que eu realmente era um pássaro e estava chegando ao céu. Ele sugou meu clitoris, colocando-o entre seus dentes, e soltou, deixando-o pulsando de luxúria e vontade. Suas mãos continuavam a deixar minhas pernas bem abertas, e as abriu ainda mais – como se isso ainda fosse possível – movendo a ponta de sua língua para dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu relaxasse e soltasse todo o meu peso onde estava apoiada, com uma velocidade tão incrível que fez minha cabeça girar e meu interior gritar comigo.

Ele não parou. Parecia que tudo que eu fazia era um sinal para ele continuar e fazer ainda mais coisas. Ele tirou sua língua mas me penetrou com um dedo, e depois mais um, enquanto a ponta de sua língua dançava por meu ponto mais sensível e me deixava louca. Arqueei minhas costas e quando uma de suas mãos abandonou minha perna e foi para o meu seio, arqueei meu corpo inteiro de acordo com seu toque. Levantei minha camiseta e acariciei o seio que ele não estava tocando, e quando ele se tocou do que eu estava fazendo, ele ficou completamente alucinado. Com certeza eu tinha o excitado porque suas lambidas ficaram mais sagazes e os dedos dentro de mim entravam cada vez mais profundo, e com força, e... e… eu estava perdendo de novo, dessa vez esquecendo aonde eu estava, e apenas gemendo seu nome.

Seus lábios imploraram os meus enquanto eu ainda estava alta e sentindo que estava voando, sua boca molhada e com gusto de sexo. Seus dedos continuaram a me invadir, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos completamente. Seus beijos ficaram mais apaixonados e famintos de uma forma que eu não sei como, mas seus dedos foram substituídos por seu membro quente e duro. Se seus dedos haviam me mostrado o céu, então isso era o que o paraíso deveria ser.

"Eu não vou demorar anjo, você me deixou tão excitado que eu quase gozei só te chupando," ele se ajeitou em cima de mim, arqueando seu corpo para me penetrar o máximo que pudesse, alcançando aquele ponto e logo me dando um orgasmo incrível. Ele era um amante perfeito, que me fez perceber que ninguém nunca havia me agradado dessa forma. Nem James, nem nenhum outro homem.

Perdi toda minha linha de pensamento quando ele começou a se mover mais rápido e com mais força, sussurrando palavras de afeição em meu ouvido. Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha para me provocar, e com um grunhido baixo, ele alcançou seu ápice dentro de mim. Ele não despejou seu peso todo por cima de mim após isso. Pelo contrário, ele tentou não me machucar enquanto suportava seu peso com as mãos no degrau da escada.

Ele me beijou novamente, firme e forte. Quando olhei em seus olhos, vi o reflexo de minha própria dor. Era isso. Era hora de nos separarmos novamente. Uma única lágrima escapou de seus olhos e me recusei a limpá-la. Mordi o interior de minha bochecha sentindo o gosto de ferro, de sangue, enquanto tentava me segurar para não chorar.

Hostilmente, ajeitamos nossas roupas em completo silêncio e quando não havia mais nada a dizer a não ser Adeus, cada um foi para seu lado. Oposto. Alcancei minha porta e com ela já aberta, a maçaneta em minha mão, falei sem olhar pra ele. Isso já estava sendo doloroso demais e ver a dor nos olhos dele seria mais difícil ainda. Tanto pra ele quanto pra mim.

"Pare de tirar as pessoas de seu caminho Edward. Abra seu coração e veja que perder a sua noiva e seu melhor amigo pode não significar o fim do mundo. Sim, é uma merda. É uma grande merda, mas não deixe que isso tome conta do seu futuro. Se liberte baby, e seja feliz novamente. Você merece a felicidade." Entrei em meu apartamento e fechei a porta sem nem olhar pra trás. Com minha cabeça apoiada na porta, escutei seus passos descendo a escada.

Eu tinha um casamento quebrado e um pulso luxado, mas estava livre. Finalmente livre. Mas estava doendo pra cacete. E a única lágrima que saiu dos olhos de Edward, logo saiu dos meus também.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Me in Spring

_Aqui vai o quarto e último capítulo de Sexual Healings. Obrigada a todas que leram, tanto no orkut quanto aqui, e meu mais que especial obrigada à MartinyBaby1, por ter disponibilizado essa fic para tradução. Acho que ela merece comentários. Essa história é linda, não? _

_Beijinhos! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Love me (like this forever) in Spring**

_"Nenhum inverno dura para sempre,_

_Nenhuma primavera por sua vez, ignora."_

-Hal Borland-

**Edward, 21 de Março **

Eu podia sentir a mudança das estações em meu sangue, e hoje, mais do que nunca, me toquei que eu sempre soube o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu estava cego pra caralho pra enxergar e com muito medo para admitir. Mas hoje, estava claro como um cristal: Eu queria que ela fosse minha. Deus, eu a queria como nunca a quis antes, e não só seu corpo, - apesar de querer isso também, - mas eu a queria por inteiro. Queria conhecer toda sardinha de seu corpo, e qualquer cicatriz de sua alma. Eu ansiava por sua pele aveludada nas pontas de meus dedos e sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido. Eu necessitava seus lábios na veia pulsante de meu pescoço e sua pequena, mas forte mão em minhas costas, me guiando para o futuro. Um futuro com ela, porque ela sabia como me fazer um homem melhor, e eu já estava cansado de ser uma sombra do meu "eu" antigo.

Eu não sei porque só percebi isso hoje, porque fazem vinte e quatro dias e cinco horas que não a vejo ou a sinto, e honestamente foram os piores vinte e quatro dias de minha vida. Sim, eu venho contando todos eles, porque eles foram os dias mais miseráveis de minha existência. Até mesmo o lance com Jane não pareceu nada se for comparado ao que eu estava sentindo ultimamente.

Se eu estava procurando-a por Nova York desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, ano passado em Agosto, então eu não sabia o que estava fazendo desde o fim de Fevereiro; Eu não estava procurando por ela, eu simplesmente a via em todo e qualquer lugar. Uma paciente que precisava de cuidados era Isabella, a mulher à minha frente na confeitaria era ela, e eu até mesmo me peguei conversando com ela em minha cabeça enquanto fazia coisas aleatórias. Eu devia ter me tocado naquele momento que eu já a queria.

Ansiava por ela. Necessitava dela.

Mas minha própria estupidez, teimosia e acima de tudo, o medo de se machucar, rejeitado e machucado por uma mulher, mais uma vez me impediu de ver as coisas com mais clareza. Colocou uma corrente em meu coração que evitava a entrada de qualquer sentimento real em minha vida, apesar de que, se eu fosse completamente honesto comigo, eu sabia que senti _alguma coisa_ nos últimos meses. E eu sabia exatamente quando aconteceu: 7 de Agosto, em um avião de São Francisco para Nova York, tendo o melhor sexo casual com uma linda estranha; 16 de Novembro, no 4º andar do Museu de Arte Moderna, recebendo um sexo oral que ainda deixava minha cabeça rodando ao lembrar, e 25 de Fevereiro, em uma escada velha, entre suas coxas, dizendo Adeus.

Bella tinha deixado claro na última vez, no entanto, que eu tinha que deixá-la ir, mas e se isso fosse impossível? E se deixá-la ir fosse o maior erro que eu pudesse cometer em minha vida? O maior arrependimento que pudesse sentir, rolando no fundo de meus pensamentos e coração até que ele batesse pela última vez? Era provavelmente algo típico de homem apenas dar valor quando se não tinha mais, e o fato de que demorei vinte e quatro dias para realizar isso, indicava o quão estúpido eu era.

Eu não podia me arriscar em cometer esse erro, e eu nem queria também, porque ela foi a mulher que me fez "sentir" de novo, quando "sentir" era a coisa que eu mais temia. Ela fez com que eu me sentisse querido em um momento que eu me considerava nada além de repugnante. E ela me confortou, aliviou a dor em meu estômago, parou os pensamentos correntes em minha cabeça quando tudo que eu conseguia sentir era dor em meu corpo, ou ouvir um zumbido constante em minha cabeça, me fazendo sentir tonto e doente.

Era Bella.

Era ela todo esse tempo e no fundo eu tinha a esperança que seria ela para sempre, porque se tivesse alguém para eu confiar de novo, ou que eu queria confiar para me fazer inteiro novamente, esse alguém era Bella.

E eu queria ser algo para alguém também. Eu ansiava por ser querido e desejado, mas acima de tudo, eu queria ser especial. E se tinha uma pessoa que havia me dado esse sentimento no passado, era ela.

Tudo acabava sendo Bella.

A linda, inebriante Bella.

Então eu fiz o que ela explicitamente me pediu para não fazer: Eu entrei em contato com ela e nunca em minha vida senti que algo tão proibido fosse tão certo. Escrevi um cartão naquela manhã e esperei na Cafeteria em frente à seu prédio até o momento em que a vi saindo. Quando ela desapareceu no meio da multidão apressada, bebi o resto de meu café e corri pelas escadas que guardavam muitas memórias de quando estive pela última vez. Apressadamente, enfiei o cartão embaixo de sua porta e fiquei na esperança de que ela aceitasse encontrar comigo novamente.

Corri para o hospital onde um longo dia de cortes, ossos quebrados e concussões estavam me esperando, mas enquanto fazia meu caminho para o trabalho não pude deixar de pensar se escrever um cartão tinha sido o melhor método. Pensei em ligar, mas fiquei com medo de que ela confundisse as falhas em minha voz com incertezas em minha decisão, mesmo que eu estivesse mais certo disso do que qualquer coisa em minha vida; Aparecer em sua porta também não era uma opção, porque eu não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a aceitar meu convite; Não, um cartão realmente tinha sido a melhor forma: daria a ela a liberdade que ela merecia de ter a decisão, especialmente se fosse aquela que eu mais temia.

Um calafrio subiu e desceu minha espinha quando entrei no hospital, e me forcei a pensar em outras coisas. Eu precisava me focar e me concentrar se eu queria mudar nossas vidas hoje. E foi isso que fiz: bloqueei qualquer pensamento relacionado àquela morena, e falei a mim mesmo que aquele cheiro de morango que pairava no ar hoje não era relacionado à mesma moça que ocupava meus pensamentos por dias e noites. Bloqueei todos os estímulos de meu pensamento, e cumprimentei meu primeiro paciente do dia.

"Olá…" sorri e olhei para a prancheta procurando achar o nome da menininha, entrando em choque quando vi que karma era uma bosta e os deuses estavam contra mim nesse jogo de tentar bloquear Bella. Ou talvez estava nascendo uma vagina em meu corpo, - como meu irmão falava -, por acreditar em karma e nessas merdas.

"Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella," a garotinha de seis anos disse confiante, com um sorriso brilhante que mostrava seu recém perdido dente de leite.

Me compus e tentei parecer professional ao invés de um completo idiota, sorrindo de volta para a menina e sua mãe.

"Eu sou o Doutor Cullen, mas prefiro Edward. Então me diga, Bella... o que aconteceu?"

Foi um dia longo e exaustivo. Quando cheguei em meu apartamento vazio, ansiei por um banho relaxante, um filme que não requeresse muita interação com meu cérebro, e depois minha cama. Mais do que tudo, eu esperava que houvesse algum sinal de que Bella aceitou meu convite, mas não havia nada. Nenhum cartão estava em minha caixa de correio ou deixado para mim no hospital, nenhum envelopinho em meu celular mostrando que haviam mensagens não lidas, nem uma luz verde piscante em minha secretária eletrônica para me receber em casa. Nada além de vazio e frustração, e tive que usar toda a minha força de vontade para não socar meu pulso na porta de vidro.

Terminei meu banho e assisti um filme, apesar de não conseguir concentrar na história, desliguei a luz e fui para a cama. Não me importei em fazer o jantar, porque meu apetite havia sumido no momento em que percebi que ela não tinha me respondido. Também não me importei de tirar a roupa. Apenas deitei na cama e deixei que o sono me envolvesse.

25 dias e ainda nada.

Uma rápida olhada por todo canal de comunicação possível me disse que ainda não havia nenhuma resposta de Bella e eu senti meus nervos, o primeiro sinal de frustação, crescendo nas veias de minha existência. Eu sei que eu não tinha o direito de me sentir assim, e quanto mais eu falava a mim mesmo que devia dar tempo à ela, mais agitado eu ficava. As coisas não melhoraram durante o dia, nem no dia seguinte, ou no seguinte.

Não, 25 tornou-se 26, 27 e 28 dias. Eu me sentia como uma bomba relógio humana, um balde de nervos, frustração, raiva e medo – direcionada a ninguém, apenas a mim mesmo, - apenas esperando pela gotícula que faria com que eu perdesse a cabeça de vez.

E foi Emmett que estourou esse último nervo quando recebeu um chute no estômago pelo qual ele lembraria por um bom tempo em sua vida. Eu tinha certeza que demoraria bastante tempo para que eu me esquecesse também do impacto de seu punho em meu queixo, e por um curto espaço de tempo me senti mal pelo que fiz a Jacob, quando o peguei transando com minha ex-noiva.

"Entre em contato com ela," ele disse, depois que voltamos ao nosso senso comum.

"Eu já entrei e ela não respondeu. Porque incomodá-la de novo?"

Ignorei Emmett enquanto ele revirava os olhos. Quando ele se tocou que eu não ia falar mais nada, abriu a boca novamente. "Você a ama? Digo, você realmente a ama?"

Ele parecia tão sério que cheguei a pensar se meu irmão havia se tornado o próximo Dr. Phil.

"Eu não vou nem responder essa pergunta, porque nenhuma palavra é capaz de cobrir meus sentimentos por ela."

"Então pare de ser um babaca, ache seu pau novamente e entre em contato com ela. Implore, se for preciso para que ela abra seus olhos. Persiga, faça o que for possível para ganhar seu coração. Se ela te recusar, você terá sua resposta e poderá começar a tentar esquecê-la."

Essas últimas palavras doeram tanto que chegaram a trazer lágrimas a meus olhos, confirmando as suspeitas de meu irmão que realmente estava nascendo uma vagina em meu corpo. Quando meu irmão-urso me guardou em seu caloroso abraço foi que quebrei ainda mais, junto com as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair segundos atrás. Eu não me importava com elas, não; a única coisa que eu me importava agora era Bella e meu coração. Ela tinha o poder de me fazer sentir inteiro novamente e eu faria tudo que fosse preciso para fazer ela entender que eu a amava. Eu morreria tentando, porque honestamente não conseguia me imaginar esquecendo dela.

Emmett deu um tempo para que eu pudesse me compor e quando o fiz, ele me disse o que eu tinha que fazer. Chegamos a conclusão de que eu daria a Bella mais um dia para responder minha mensagem, e se ela não fizesse, eu iria até o Museu atrás dela. Falamos sobre encontrar com ela no trabalho ou em sua casa, e achei que o trabalho seria um lugar mais neutro para nós dois, um lugar onde obrigatoriamente teríamos que nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas, e eu não me sentiria invadindo seu espaço novamente.

Então quando 28 tornou-se 29 e eu não tive mais nenhum sinal de Bella, eu – que estava literalmente tremendo de medo – peguei o metrô, fui até o Museu de Arte Moderna e sorri educadamente para a recepcionista.

"Eu gostaria de falar com a Senhorita Swan, por favor?" forcei um sorriso ainda maior, pois a recepcionista não pareceu afetada com minha primeira tentativa de não parecer angustiado ou deprimido. Ela suspirou de um jeito irritado e informou que Bella estava fazendo um tour que ainda duraria mais uns vinte minutos. Eu poderia esperar se era isso que queria, ou podia deixar um bilhete. Então escolhi o primeiro banco largo e vazio que tinha no hall de entrada e me sentei, tamborilando os dedos em meus joelhos impacientemente.

Eu a vi antes que ela pudesse me ver, e fiquei admirando-a. Cabelos longos e encaracolados caindo por suas costas, um vestido azul petróleo que agarrava cada uma de suas curvas, e scarpins azuis combinando. Os saltos acentuaram suas panturrilhas e fizeram com que suas pernas parecessem maiores. A visão à minha frente me deixou duro que nem pedra. Mas esse desconforto não era nada comparado ao jeito que ela me olhou quando a recepcionista disse que alguém esperava por ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e o sorriso que estava em seu rosto segundos atrás, tornaram-se lábios retos e sem vida que não previam nada bom. Suas costas ficaram rígidas antes que ela cruzasse o espaço que nos separava. Eu não conseguia me mover então continuei sentado em meu lugar, e quando ela ficou em frente à mim, só consegui abaixar a cabeça e apoiá-la em minhas mãos. Senti pena de meu couro cabeludo, pois agarrei meu cabelo com força, de forma nada gentil, afinal era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar em fazer ao invés de gritar.

Era justamente isso que eu queria fazer: gritar. Gritar comigo, por ser um idiota, por ter deixado ela escapar por meus dedos enquanto eu estava preocupado com minha tão miserável existência. Por esperar quase um mês para encontrá-la novamente, por esperar por muito tempo e por ser extremamente estúpido de pensar que poderia viver sem ela.

Um silêncio doloroso se instalou entre nós e me toquei que eu provavelmente devia falar, mas não tinha a força em mim, e as palavras também não pareciam vir. Eu sentia seus olhos me fitando, mas até isso não me fez olhar pra cima, pois estava com medo de ver a rejeição em sua linguagem corporal novamente.

O movimento no ar ao meu redor me fez identificar que ela sentou no assento a meu lado e antes que eu pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, senti suas mãos nas minhas, removendo-as de meu cabelo. Eu não me importei em resistir, também não cooperei, apenas me sentia apático e morto por dentro.

Ela guiou minha cabeça para deitá-la em seu ombro e eu senti envolto em seu abraço caloroso, o mais perto de conforto que senti em dias. Lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto e eu nem me importei de limpá-las. Mas ela deve ter sentindo quando elas umedeceram sua pele e, como se eu fosse um bebê, ela sussurrou, falou meu nome em meu ouvido, de forma doce.

Bella ficou o tempo todo me confortando e quando me compus um pouco, ela removeu seus braços e segurou minhas mãos nas dela. Finalmente, eu olhei para frente e vi milhões de emoções dançando em seus olhos, dais quais não podia descrever nenhuma.

"Porque você veio aqui, Edward?" ela perguntou de forma gentil, palavras que tinham a intenção que só eu ouvisse.

"Porque eu não aguentava mais esperar, Bella. Não saber está me matando," vi como ela tomou a realidade de minhas palavras. Seu olhar foi direto para os anéis azuis debaixo de meus olhos, e para meu rosto esquálido, que eu sabia que estava. A brancura de minha pele devido à falta de sono nas últimas semanas e a falta de apetite eram provavelmente os maiores sinais de como meu corpo estava – foi o que minha mãe me disse ao me visitar alguns dias atrás. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas eu não achava a energia em mim para mudar essas coisas.

Bella também notou, e eu odiei a compaixão que estava refletida em seus olhos.

"Não faça isso com você, Edward," ela disse de forma suave enquanto seus polegares faziam círculos em minha pele. "Eu não valho a pena."

"Para mim você vale, Bella. Eu fui um idiota antes, e eu sei que é muito tarde para corrigir as coisas, mas eu finalmente vi a luz. Sempre foi você, Bella, que fez com que eu me sentisse vivo novamente nesses últimos meses, e eu era simplesmente cego para enxergar. Mas, agora eu sei, você está vendo? Eu quero você Bella, merda, eu nunca quis alguém tanto antes, e não é só fisicamente,"

Minhas palavras foram regadas de desespero, mas nunca foram tão honestas. Saíram diretamente do meu coração.

"Isso é algum jogo, Edward? Porque eu não quero ser um peão." Suas palavras duras me cortaram e por um segundo, eu esqueci onde estávamos.

"Não!" gritei, um pouco alto demais para o ambiente, e recebi olhares desdenhosos de visitantes e funcionários.

"Não," disse novamente, dessa vez quase que como um sussurro, mas na esperança que Bella ouvisse a convicção de qualquer forma. "Eu nunca jogo assim, Bella, nunca. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a minha ex-noiva. Eu nunca brincaria com outro humano dessa forma. E me machuca você achar que eu faria isso." As lágrimas embaçaram minha visão novamente, mas dessa vez lutei contra elas. Eu era um homem, pelo amor de Deus, e era hora de começar a agir feito um.

"Desculpa, Edward; Eu não tenho estado muito bem ultimamente. É difícil pra mim confiar em alguém de novo e quando recebi o seu cartão semana passada, eu não sabia o que pensar dele, não sabia a verdadeira razão por trás de suas ações em me contactar, em me chamar para jantar. Me desculpa."

"Não," trouxe seu queixo para cima com minha mão, para que ela me olhasse nos olhos enquanto eu falava "não peça desculpas por isso, Bella. Eu sei como você se sente, eu sei, mas você _pode_ confiar em mim. E eu contactie e visitei você aqui porque… eu quero você em minha vida, Bella. Eu fui um completo idiota por não perceber isso antes, mas eu te amo, e acredito que meu futuro é com você. Não é possível que tenhamos nos encontrado três vezes no passado, acidentalmente, nessa enorme cidade. Isso é destino, Bella." Trouxe sua mão para o meu peito onde meu coração batia furiosamente.

Ela engasgou, como se sentir o batimento do meu coração tivesse surpreendido-a, ou era apenas o que eu tinha falado? Provavelmente era uma combinação dos dois, eu não sabia explicar ao certo.

"Apenas me dê a chance de provar que não sou como James, Bella. É tudo o que peço: uma chance para te mostrar que tudo que eu falo é sério."

Dessa vez, foi a visão de Bella que embaçou, e quando ela fechou seus olhos bem devagar, diamantes rolaram de seus olhos, até suas bochechas, acariciando sua pele rosada e deixando uma trilha molhada por ela.

"Eu sempre sonhei que alguém como você fosse me amar e eu desejei que não fosse tão medrosa de acreditar em você, de te amar, mas eu não posso, Edward, eu estou muito assustada." E mais lágrimas seguiram o caminho das de antes.

"Minha doce Bella, eu também estou assustado, eu estou. Estou com medo de acabar machucado e quebrado novamente. De ser descartado como um pedaço barato de lixo, de nem valer uma segunda oportunidade. Eu sinto os mesmos medos que você, mas eu não quero mais viver a minha vida em medo. Eu quero mostrar a você que a vida vale a pena ser vivida quando você faz isso de coração aberto, inteiro. Não te machucaria se, em alguns anos, você pensasse nas poucas vezes que estivemos juntos, mas estava com medo de dar uma chance, cheia de medos, porque achou que ia acabar machucada? Eu não quero viver minha vida em arrependimento, não mais, e eu duvido que você queira também."

"Me mostre," ela sussurrou. "Me mostre que cada palavra que você está falando é verdadeira, Edward."

"Minha oferta para o encontro ainda está de pé, Bella. Eu posso te pegar às sete se estiver bom pra você?" eu não tinha certeza se estava alucinando, se isso realmente estava acontecendo, mas depois que pisquei várias vezes, Bella ainda estava lá, onde realizei que eu não estava imaginando as coisas. Pela primeira vez em semanas, me senti esperançoso, e era um sentimento maravilhoso de se sentir.

"Não tenho vontade de ir em um restaurante, Edward. Poderíamos ter um jantar mais privado, em seu apartamento ou outro lugar... é que.. eu só queria ter a oportunidade de liberar minhas emoções quando fossemos conversar... se estiver bem pra você, claro."

"Linda, claro que isso é uma possibilidade. Você confia em mim o suficiente para comer a comida que eu preparar?"

A atmosfera tensa se quebrou, porque ela sorriu pela primeira vez. Um sorriso real, e verdadeiro.

"Eu deveria ter medo, Edward? Você teve alguma vítima fatal no passado por tê-las alimentado?"

Eu ri, e o som do meu riso foi quase estranho aos meus ouvidos. Mas eu fiz de novo e Bella me acompanhou. Eu estava convencido de que a vida tinha que ser exatamente assim: rindo com a mulher de meus sonhos, segurando suas mãos e despreocupadamente sendo acariciado em pequenos círculos, por seus polegares.

"Nah, não precisa se preocupar com isso, docinho. E se alguma coisa der errado, você nem precisa chamar um médico." Nós dois rimos de minha piada idiota, e foi bom demais.

Se o som de sua risada era um indicador do que o resto da noite nos esperava, eu estava mais do que confiante que hoje eu dormiria um homem feliz.

Ela estava vinte minutos atrasada quando abri a porta, e a encontrei tremendo feito uma folha. Ela ficou presa no trânsito e fiquei aliviado por ter me mandado um sms, pois não tinha certeza em que estado eu ficaria se ela não tivesse.

Eu podia ver seu medo. Apesar de um pouco diminuído quando nos falamos no Museu, ele estava de volta, e antes que ela pudesse se virar e correr de mim, peguei em sua mão e a guiei para dentro. Era minha vez agora de fazer pequenos círculos em sua mão e consolá-la.

"Sou eu, Bella; você não precisa ter medo de mim." Me movi a seu redor, pendurando o casaco preto comprido que a protegia do tempo frio da primavera. Típico de Nova York nessa época do ano.

Fiquei atrás dela por alguns segundos e senti seu aroma, do qual eu sentia falta. Respirei de novo, dessa vez mais profundamente, e senti como esse aroma tinha um efeito calmante em mim. Minha respiração alcançou seu pescoço, e eu vi o calafrio que causou, trazendo arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Arrepios estes que interpretei como medo ao invés de desejo.

"Sou eu, anjo, sou eu," repeti quando peguei sua mão e nos guiei até o sofá, onde uma garrafa de vinho italiano estava esperando por nós, junto com guacamole e tortillas.

"Espero que vinho tinto seja uma boa forma de começar a noite," disse ao entregar o copo que havia acabado de encher à Bella. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos e ela se tocou da razão por trás de minha escolha, o que causou um brilho em seus olhos, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Foi quando me toquei que qualquer que fosse o medo que ela tinha dentro de si, não a impediria de me dar seu coração porque ela sabia que eu tinha as melhores intenções. Ela sabia que eu tinha tanto a perder quanto ela, e eu não gostaria de passar por essa experiência novamente.

Ela era minha assim como eu era dela, e um piscar de olhos nos disse isso.

Quando não sobrou mais nada de nossos aperitivos, nos mudamos para a mesa de jantar e levamos outra garrafa de vinho conosco. Eu contei sobre meus últimos miseráveis dias e como meu irmão me enfiou um pouco de bom senso, o que fez com que ela me olhasse com horror. Eu a tranquilizei, assegurando que Emmett também levou um chute no estômago e que isso era apenas um sinal de afeição entre irmãos. Uma coisa que nós tínhamos. Isso fez com que eu ganhasse um leve aperto de sua mão na minha, e antes que ela pudesse afastar, entrelacei nossos dedos e segurei sua mão enquanto ela me contava sobre sua atual situação.

Fiquei satisfeito por sua mão estar na minha quando ela chorou suavemente, me contando como James tentou entrar em contato com ela depois que assinaram os papéis do divórcio, no mês passado. De alguma forma ele conseguiu pôr as mãos em seu novo número de telefone, e no início ela até não se importou em falar com ele. Mas daí, ele começou a ligar para ela o tempo inteiro, na maioria das vezes durante a noite, e ela pediu educadamente que ele parasse. James, por outro lado, disse que faria de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno, e que faria o que fosse preciso para conseguir seu endereço também.

Seu número havia sido bloqueado desde então, mas eu ainda podia ver o medo que protelava no fundo de sua mente. Me fez entender o porque de ela não ter respondido minha mensagem de imediato, e o porque do medo em seus olhos quando ela falou comigo no Museu.

_"Desculpa, Edward; Eu não tenho estado muito bem ultimamente. É difícil pra mim confiar em alguém de novo..."_ ela me disse quando nos falamos mais cedo, e agora eu sabia o puro e verdadeiro significado de suas palavras.

"Você acha que ele ainda está procurando por você, Bella? Perguntei, a adrenalina percorrendo minhas veias e fazendo minha mente começar a montar planos para matar o idiota.

"Eu realmente não sei, Edward. Às vezes eu acho que ele só falou isso para me assustar, mas outras vezes, quando vejo alguém andando atrás de mim, sinto medo que seja ele. Eu não sei, Edward. Eu realmente não sei." Ela chorou baixinho em meus braços e quando a última de suas lágrimas secou e o último soluço escapou de sua garganta, a beijei, afastando todos seus medos. Foi um selinho de consolo, apenas lábios tocando lábios, e era apenas o que eu podia oferecer. Eu a ajudaria, e a protegeria com a minha vida. Juntos, nós conseguiríamos superar.

"Eu não consigo mais passar por isso sozinha, Edward," ela me beijou de volta, com paixão e com uma força que me fez sentir o que eu mais queria sentir.

"Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, meu amor," murmurei entre nossos beijos, retornando toda a paixão. Minha língua procurou pela dela, e quando se encontraram, parecia que eu estava finalmente em casa. Meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seus cachos compridos, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim. Eu finalmente a tinha e não tinha planos de deixá-la ir. Não mais. Eu já tinha feito o mesmo erro antes, por muitas vezes, e agora finalmente aprendi minha lição.

"Me mostre," ela disse, sua voz crua e faminta por mais.

Não sabendo se estava ouvindo as coisas certas, e pensando se realmente eu merecia isso, parei meu ataque à sua pele sensível do pescoço e encontrei nossos olhos.

"Me mostre," ela disse novamente, forte dessa vez, e se sua voz não apagasse minhas dúvidas sobre o que ela queria; seus olhos apagaram. Eles continham uma grande convicção e determinação. E se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com Bella desde que nos conhecemos, é que quando ela decidia por alguma coisa, ela ia atrás. Completamente.

Peguei sua mão e fiz com que ela se levantasse, andando com ela até o nosso futuro. Esse era o início de um novo começo, e dessa vez eu planejava fazer tudo certo. E na minha opinião, a coisa certa a fazer era deitá-la em uma cama macia ao invés de um banheiro de avião, a parede de uma sala de conferências, ou as escadas de um prédio velho.

Ela sorriu ao ver o meu quarto, se dando conta de minhas intenções ao trazê-la aqui e foi o primeiro sorriso sincero que vi Bella dar desde que entrou em minha casa.

"Tão linda," murmurei ao trazer seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijei-a de novo. Eram palavras que eu ia repetir milhões de vezes em minha vida, toda vez que eu parasse para olhá-la.

Minhas mãos continuaram onde estavam - pelo menos por enquanto, - mas meus lábios beijaram cada pedaço de seu rosto. A cada beijo que eu dava, ela relaxava mais e mais, confiando em mim mais um pouco. Fiz meu caminho até sua orelha onde levemente e provocantemente mordi seu lóbulo, sussurrando que essa não seria uma foda qualquer e sem fim. Essa seria a primeira de muitas vezes que faríamos amor, e era apenas o começo. O começo de nosso futuro. Juntos.

"Oh, Edward," ela gemeu quando girei seu corpo para que pudesse beijar seu pescoço. Beijei a pele ali, enquanto abaixava o zíper de seu vestido, meus lábios seguindo meus dedos e continuando a plantar uma trilha molhada de beijos. "Eu queria tanto isso… queria tanto você. Me ame," ela sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo de falar as palavras em voz alta e acordasse do sonho. Cheguei até sem bumbum, e deixei beijos aleatórios na área logo acima da calcinha, antes de subir novamente. Minhas mãos escorregaram por debaixo do tecido de seu vestido, viajando para as laterais de sua barriga e até acima, em seus seios, onde os segurei por cima do sutiã de seda que ela estava usando. Ela me ajudou a tirar sua roupa, e gemeu mais alto quando massageei seus seios e suguei seu pescoço.

"Tão bom," ela disse, me encorajando a continuar. Quando ela empinou seu bumbum de encontro à meu membro já duro, quase esqueci minhas doces intenções de fazer amor. Quase, mas não completamente. Essa mulher merecia mais do que o melhor, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela passou. E eu planejava dar a ela exatamente isso.

"Você está me deixando louco," eu disse, e ela agarrou minha ereção por cima do jeans. Terminou de se despir com as pernas e chutou seu vestido, ficando apenas de lingerie e saltos altos. Ela nunca havia estado tão bonita quanto hoje. Forte, ombros em linha, e me falando o que fazer.

"Me toque aqui," ela disse, pegando uma de minhas mãos e levando até sua calcinha. Eu realmente achei que ela afastaria sua mão logo depois e me deixaria sozinho, mas me surpreendeu quando mostrou exatamente onde queria ser tocada. Juntos, nossos dedos passearam mais para baixo, até que eu pudesse sentir a pequena área de curvas, onde ela indicou que eu mergulhasse um de meus dedos dentro. Pude ver que ela já estava pronta para que eu a tivesse, sua necessidade de me ter dentro de si deixando-a ainda mais molhada e pedindo por mais.

Eu fiz como ela pediu enquanto ela movia sua outra mão para dentro de minha boxer, segurando meu membro já pulsante de desejo, e movendo-o para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos. Meu dedo também se movia dentro de seu centro úmido enquanto ela circulava seu clitóris com sua outra mão, tocando-o e arfando com cada investida que eu fazia.

"Eu quero comer e beber você," guiei-nos até a cama, girando-a de frente para mim e ajudando-a a deitar. Hostilmente, e um pouco sem jeito, tirei minhas roupas enquanto meus olhos não deixavam de olhar o que ela fazia com sua mão no meio de suas pernas, até mesmo dando lugar ao meu dedo que estava ali segundos atrás. A visão dela, se tocando, fez com que a ereção que eu já estava ficasse ainda mais dolorosa que antes e não tinha mais como voltar atrás, eu tinha que tê-la.

Diminuí o espaço entre nós, ajoelhando-me à sua frente e segurando a parte de trás de seus joelhos com minhas mãos, trazendo-a ainda mais pra perto de mim e abrindo suas pernas. Tirei seus saltos e levei seus pés descalços em meus ombros, antes de me encaminhar para seu centro mais do que molhado, e o dedo que de vez em quando sumia dentro de seu corpo, me excitando como nunca. Deus, uma mulher se masturbando assim era quente. Muito quente.

Em segundos, minha boca estava mergulhada em seu doce mel, e eu tentei me policiar para ser mais devagar. Mas o dedo dela tinha que parar de fazer o que estava fazendo, senão eu não seria capaz de me controlar. Eu disse exatamente isso a ela e uma risada calorosa saiu de seus lábios, como minha recompensa. Ao invés de se tocar, ela encrustou seus dedos em meus cabelos e guiou minha cabeça novamente para onde ela queria. Lambi a pele sensível devagar, repetindo a ação várias vezes, até que ela me implorasse por mais. O som de sua voz, pedindo para que eu lambesse bem _ali_ era como a melhor música já escrita e eu obedeci sem nem pensar. Senti seu clitóris latejar na ponta de minha lingua, então suguei ainda mais, deixando-a com mais vontade. Seus quadris investiam contra meu rosto e seus dedos agarravam meu cabelo com mais força, me encorajando a continuar assim. Ela abriu suas pernas ainda mais, e eu segurei suas coxas com minhas duas mãos, provocando-a com meus dedos. Investiu em meu rosto e eu não me importei. Se Bella estava tendo prazer com isso, e com o que estava fazendo, eu era um homem feliz.

Eu senti seu ápice chegando em minha boca antes mesmo que ela pudesse me falar. Seu centro quente contraía, tremia e eu fiz com que ela ficasse em ainda mais êxtase quando forcei minha lingua ainda mais profundo dentro dela. Bebi cada gota de seu prazer, lambendo meus lábios e com medo de perder qualquer parte que restasse.

Como uma boneca sem vida, - que era como ela estava em minha cama, - ela deu um sorriso perfeito, me mostrando o quanto tinha gostado do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. E ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto, sentindo o calor de seu corpo em minha pele, fez com que eu me sentisse o homem mais feliz do mundo. _Eu_ dei a ela esse estado de êxtase, ninguém mais.

E nenhum outro homem veria Bella assim. Só _eu_.

Deitei ao lado dela, e a trouxe mais pra perto onde ficamos com os rostos de frente um para o outro. Acariciei a área entre seus seios, onde havia uma pequena quantidade de suor que brilhava com a luz da rua que entrava em meu quarto por minhas cortinas. Seus mamilos endureceram novamente e por instinto, inclinei minha cabeça e circulei um deles com a ponta de minha lingua. Provocantemente, suguei, e o trouxe para o calor de dentro de minha boca, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais duro. O gemido suave que veio de seu peito me fez sorrir e fiz meu caminho para o outro mamilo, dando a mesma atenção.

Ela se posicionou melhor e pegou em meu membro, num ritmo lento e delicioso, mas depois de algumas investidas, começou a aumentar o ritmo. Se ela continuasse assim eu gozaria rápido e apesar de eu estar louco para que isso acontecesse, eu não queria alcançar meu ápice em sua mão. Eu queria sentir seu interior quente, suas paredes pulsando ao meu redor enquanto eu gozasse, então nos rolei na cama de forma que pudesse ficar em cima dela. Com meus joelhos, afastei suas pernas ainda mais, e foi quando me toquei de procurar pela camisinha. Mas foi como se ela pudesse ler o meu dilema. – Eu não queria deixá-la, eu queria penetrá-la agora, - e ela apagou qualquer uma das minhas lutas mentais.

"Eu não tive ninguém a não ser você, Edward, e estou saudável."

"Eu também, linda, eu também." Me posicionei entre suas coxas, olhando-a com adoração quando a invadi. Nossos olhares não se abandonaram e naquele momento, eu entendi o que era amar alguém de verdade. Durante todos esses meses dolorosos e a luta para esquecer Jane, Bella tinha me guiado pela escuridão, foi a esperança que me manteve em pé, e o amor que manteve meu coração batendo. Eu estava inconsolável por não realizar isso antes, mas mantive o voto de nunca mais esquecer. Os tempos ruins estavam no fim, e os tempos bons começavam hoje.

"Você está bem?" perguntei, seu gemido alto fazendo com que me preocupasse se eu estava machucando-a.

"Nunca estive melhor, meu amor. Me faça gozar, Edward," ela entrelaçou uma de suas pernas ao redor de minha coxa, me encorajando a continuar. Foi o que fiz, penetrando-a, movendo para dentro e fora dela, angulando meus quadris para poder tocar aquele doce ponto que eu sabia que ia deixá-la louca.

Suguei a pele de seu pescoço no que provavelmente deixaria uma marca leve no dia seguinte, mas nenhum dos dois se preocupou com isso. Fui para sua boca, e pedi entrada, enroscando minha lingua na dela e gemendo no processo. Suas mãos moveram para minhas costas, arranhando a pele, mas ao invés de dor, eu senti como se fosse um combustível para meu desejo. Investi mais vigorosamente, até sentir seus músculos internos se contraíndo ao meu redor. Ela arqueou suas costas, levantando seus seios e encostando-os em meu peito, angulando seu quadril de forma a me fez perder todo o controle que tinha. Não demorou muito para que eu a acompanhasse no bem aventurado êxtase. Meu mundo e minha cabeça estavam girando, suas unhas cravando em meu bumbum, empurrando-me ainda mais profundo dentro dela, e eram as únicas coisas que minha mente conseguia registrar. Ela não queria que eu parasse, me colocando no ritmo. Quando a neblina diminuiu em meus pensamentos, senti que ela estava gozando novamente. Ela gritou meu nome diversas vezes, e eram os gritos mais doces que eu já tinha ouvido. Ela podia gritar meu nome desse jeito até o fim dos dias, que sempre me deixaria arfando por mais.

Eu diminuí as investidas mas não parei, ainda levando-a ao prazer o máximo que eu podia. Só quando ela abriu os olhos, com um sorriso caloroso foi que eu finalmente parei e desabei ao seu lado.

Usei toda a força que tinha para trazê-la para cima de mim. Ela me beijou, um beijo promissor e exigente, e suas próximas palavras me chocaram, mas ao mesmo tempo me fizeram o pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

"Me ame assim e para sempre, Edward, e eu prometo que farei exatamente o mesmo."

Uma única lágrima escapou de seus olhos marejados e eu sabia que era uma lágrima de alegria.

"Eu prometo esta noite e para o resto de nossas vidas, que te amarei assim e para sempre, meu amor."

Movi minhas mãos de suas costas para sua cabeça, segurando seu rosto e acariciando suas bochechas enquanto trazia sua boca de encontro a minha, beijando-a com devoção.

Ela era o amor da minha vida, assim como eu era o dela. Havia sido um caminho doloroso até chegar aqui, mas tendo-a em minhas mãos, sussurrando palavras de amor, fazia valer a pena qualquer dia que tenha sido excruciante.

O Destino nos uniu e o amor seria o elo do nosso futuro. Ela era minha, eu era dela e juntos seríamos mais fortes do que quando estávamos sozinhos.

_Fim_


End file.
